Kurtbastian Short Stories
by CheshireSaxon
Summary: All Stories are short and sweet with no ending. If you Read any and wish to continue it, please PM me. All Stories are up for grabs. Kurt loves Sebastian . Sebastian loves Kurt.. but that doesn't mean the journey to getting there or after getting there is easy. In fact it's probably harder.
1. Chapter 1

1/10

1\. True Fear

That feeling, that terrible sickly backwards feeling. No control, no way out. You can't breathe, its suffocating.  
Death is coming, the ultamite fear.

He breathes down your neck or you hope its a he. Hope you can barter with him to let you keep your life. That he'll pass you and go onto the next tragic, broken soul.  
Give you time to fix yours, all you need is time and you don't plan on running out soon.

He passes you by as your panicking, your breaths are short and harsh, relief washes through you and exhaustion sets in. " Bas! Bastian " you tug on the shoulder pulling your bestfriend behind you, racing out of the dark stairwell and out on to the street.

Turning, your hair whips around your skull as you turn to stare in frightened green eyes " Bas ! focus, okay babe. Focus" those green eyes narrowed " bitch ! fuckin' hell Kurt. you weren't kiddin' " you roll your eyes " Sebastian we just bargained with death alright so come on, we need a car" the brunette nods and you sigh " C'mon , hurry up " and he rushes off while you pick through the damaged cars and remains of lost neighbors.

The blue chevy pick- up is old, as Sebastian pulls up but you can tell it runs well. " alright, where to?" you hum leaning back into stiff but woren in seats " the next six gas stations " Sebastian drives without a thought, you clasps hands an act of affection and assurance.  
"thanks " you hum " you'd done the same babe" Sebastian huffs " Kurt, stop doubting your awesomeness " a breathy chuckle emerges from your throat, lifting your clasped hands to kiss his knuckles, he sighs.

By the fifth gas station you think and hope the town is empty. You pick through the merchandise while Sebastian fills gas cans and piles it all in the bed covering it with the hard shell. You stop at a motel where you find a better car so you transfer everything to your claimed room while locking up the better truck.

You both shower and wash your clothes.  
Sebastian lays out on the bed pulling you down with him. You curl up together. Sebastian whispers your name as he holds you tight foreheads pressed together " I love you " warm tears slide down your cheeks, Sebastian pulls the blankets over them " I love you too "


	2. Chapter 2 the truest love

2/ 10 The Truest Love

Love. You've heard stories about it. People searching.  
Traveling hundreds of thousands of miles. Soulmates and True Love.

You never really believed in it . That true pure love, never imagined soulmates.  
I mean you felt love. Love for your family, the strong emotions for your friends.

But the legends and stories of 'one true love' . That your soul had a matching puzzle piece. Till you met them.

They are Jeff Sterling and Nick Duval. They compliment eachother beautifully. Fit together perfectly. Share secret smiles, cute pet names.

You met Jeff through work became good friends. And had been oddly enough shocked when he introduced you to his very male partner.

After being friends for so long 7 years so far your used to them. In fact you take pleasure in other peoples reaction to them. You believed they have true love, but you never believed you find your own supposed ' other half'.

Your nearly 28 when you find him. Its by complete coincidence, Jeff's best friend. Sebastian Smythe. He's gorgeous, smart and so funny. He spends 20 minutes teasing you. Truthfully you think your in love before dinners over. And the looks Jeff and Nick are sending you , its pretty obvious.

You and Sebastian have been walking around eachother for 6 months. Before he surprisingly he makes a move. Its at a party. This guy, Blaine you recall has been flirting with you all night. You look pleadingly over at Jeff who sticks his tongue out at you. You sigh facing Blaine again " right Look " you interrupt him only to be interrupted yourself by an arm sliding around your waist. " Hey, Kurt baby. come dance with me " you smile, relieved " Okay, Bas " You follow him onto the club's dance floor.

That night Sebastian Kissed you and you went home together. Now 8 years later, Married. You believe in true love. You believe in Soul mates, Because Sebastian's yours.

Not everyone finds theirs,  
but a small lucky few do and that makes me love Love just a little bit more. 


	3. Chapter 3 Remember Me

3/10 Remember Me?

Kurt can feel the glare on him. Its from the same guy he turned down three weeks ago. Kurt doesn't do stranger sex or one night stands. And this guy had wanted that. Kurt sighed rolling his hips and getting back into the music. He'd danced with a few girls and several men.

Around 11 he took off ready for a cold shower and bed. " hey " Kurt sighed turning " dude, I'm tired. Can we not do this. " " I really thought you'd remember me, c'mon Kurt " He swallowed nervously, " I-I told you, I'm not- " " Stop it ! we were together for 3 years, you fuckin' left me at the altar. How could you not remember me?" Kurt blinked " t-three years? when?" the green eyed man blinked , then frowned " 2 years ago, when you were 26 " Kurt bit his lip, eyes roaming over the tall man. He took a step forward " 2 years ago I woke up in the hospital. They said I was in tux and all I had was half a drivers license. I know my first name and my birthday, thats it. " The man sucked in a sharp breath " you have- " " Sebastian ?" green eyes widened, Kurt took his hand " I started a journal when I got back on my feet. I had dreams about .. a man named Sebastian " He blushed " you lived in France ? for six summers. your favorite colors yellow, and your allergic to bees" The older man hugged him " Oh, sweetheart. I've missed you so much" Kurt wrapped his arms around the vaguely familiar man, his heart aching. " I've missed you too "

( I do have to give Lady- Divine a shout out this was entirely inspired by one of her stories ) 


	4. Chapter 4 Misunderstanding

4/10 Misunderstanding ?

" You Left Me At The Altar! Why?!" the smaller, fiesty man was yelling. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he threw things at his fiance` " That Was Humilating ! How Could You Sebastian !" the taller, calmer of the two sighed " darling- " "No! don't ! You left me standing there! Had Jeff, Your Best friend tell me ! "

" Kurt , Stop ! " the brunette whimpered, " I- I thought you loved me " Sebastian sighed wrapping his arms around his dramatic fiance`,  
" I do darling,you know I love you. It's just, the wedding felt wrong. We didn't plan it or decorate it. My parents did and it was so ..crowded." Kurt swallowed listening. " its not what we wanted darling" the smaller man carded his fingers through his love's brunette hair " Can we still get married?" Kurt pouted , Sebastian smiled " of course my love, just.. smaller intamite. "

Kurt Kissed him " alright, let me call Santana and Nick " Sebastian smiled " wonderful "

The wedding happened at 2am on a Wednesday, in August 3 days after their scheduled wedding In Maui. 


	5. Chapter 5 Break up ?

5/10 Break up ?

Kurt had a hand over his mouth as he cried. He felt muscular familiar arms wrap around him. " Shh Kitten, shh baby " When Kurt calmed enough he looked into Sebastian's green eyes. " I love you. I'm sorry, I-I " " shh baby I know. But " Kurt sat up " B-but? but what?" Sebastian sighed " maybe I should stay with Hunter, just for a couple days " Kurt whimpered " oh, o-okay "

Three days turned into five which turned into a week. On Monday morning Santana found her best friend in bed. Asleep with tear stained cheeks, wearing Sebastian's shirt and clutching a teddybear. Tissues and a photo of the pair covered Kurt's side of the large bed. Santana called her best friend's boyfriend, threatened him then demanded Sebastian return home to fix Kurt.

When the green eyed man came home Kurt hadn't moved except now he was awake and crying again. " oh Kitten " the brunette tensed, then sat up " Bas?" it came out hoarse and small Sebastian climbed onto the bed cradling Kurt. " Shh baby, I'm here. I'm right here "

" why didn't you come back?" Kurt asked, the question muffled in the brunette's broad chest. Sebastian sighed " I thought we still needed space, Hunter convinced me to wait till Tuesday and I agreed " Kurt swallowed " you still love me ?" Bastian chuckled " never stopped baby" the smaller man sighed his body sagging in relief. " so you'll stay, please " Sebastian lifted Kurt's chin and kissed him " of course. Stop worrying baby. " Kurt giggled " I will. that's your job " 


	6. Chapter 6 Happy and Healthy

6/10 Happy and Healthy

Kurt hummed feeling fingers slide through his hair. "mm" he mumbled opening his eyes " Bas?" ,Kurt smiled meeting tired, crystal green eyes. Sebastian smiled curling his fingers in dark brown hair, " hey sweetie " the smaller leaned up and and kissed Sebastian softly " you feel better ?" Sebastian hummed cuddling the smaller boy. " yes darling "

Kurt giggled kissing Sebastian's neck " did the doctor come?" the honey brunette nodded " yeah, he said I'd be discharged on Thursday. " Kurt smiled kissing his boyfriend " thats wonderful Bastian "

three months seemed so long but felt so short. Kurt lay back on Sebastian's bed staring at the ceiling. Sebastian came out of the bathroom in jeans walking to the closet. Kurt got up kissing the center of the taller's shoulderblades. " mm, I missed you " Sebastian sighed " I was nervous about you seeing the scar" Kurt let his fingers trace the pink Scar over where Sebastian appendix once was. " why ? you've seen my scars " Sebastian turned sliding his arms around the brunette, hands moving into the cotton tshirt. The lithe man sighed as he felt Sebastian's long fingers move over the scars on his back. " I love you and our scars won't keep us apart. " Kurt slid his hands up the lean man's back to kiss him " Scars are flesh wounds and our love is deeper then that " 


	7. Chapter 7 Best friends

7/10

Best Friends (au)  
Lima, Ohio Summer before college

He was staring.  
He knew he was, but he couldn't help it . "Kurt?" the dark brunette sighed " yeah Jeff ?" the blonde raised an eyebrow " you ever going to tell him?"  
Kurt frowned " no. Why would I ?" Jeff hummed sitting beside him " Kurt, tell him. maybe he'll surprise you " Kurt groaned " no. Now stop. " the brunette stood and went into the house ignoring the looks from his best friends.

Kurt grabbed his bag giving Sebastian's best friend , Blaine a kiss on the cheek before leaving. He drove for a few hours missing calls. He got home around 3am and told his Dad he was going to bed. Kurt stayed home the rest of the week ignoring calls, texts and emails. Jeff was the one driving when Kurt looked out his front window. Sebastian and Blaine were in the back while Nick, Jeff's boyfriend was in the passengers seat.

" Why are you all here ?" Kurt asked, his voice sleepy and scratchy. " Were worried Kurt " " yeah Kurtie. you haven't answered any of our calls or texts" the blue eyed boy hummed before meeting his bestfriends eyes " I'm in love with you and I wasn't going to tell you, but I realized its not fair for me to bottle up my emotions. " he sighed softly " I don't expect anything Sebastian, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. so I'm backing off" Sebastian blinked green eyes " what?" he stepped forward " you.. Love me ?" Kurt nodded a blush spreading over his cheeks " yeah I know its pretty cliche but I really do love you " " but I thought you and Blaine " Bastian looked at his best friend,Kurt smiled " while I am comfortable around Blaine were only friends, I felt guilty about becoming more when I love you " Kurt swallowed " Blaine knew that and he didn't take offense to that "

One second Sebastian was standing next to Blaine the next he was kissing Kurt, pushing the smaller teen up against the wall. " mm wha- Bas "

The following weeks were filled with talking, make- out sessions and plenty of dates. Kurt was happy and so was Sebastian. All their friends and family finally glad that the pair had started dating.

They're best friends, they're lovers and thats all they wanted; eachother. 


	8. Chapter 8 The other Man

8/10

'the other man'

He couldn't believe his eyes.  
He hadn't wanted to believe Sam when he told him.  
They'd broken up or rather Kurt had 'dumped' him on Tuesday , its only been three days.

He cleared his throat " hey Kurt" the raven haired man looked up " Blaine.. hey " the brunette beside Kurt grimaced " Kitten?" Kurt cleared his throat " uh Bastian, this is Blaine my ex boyfriend. Blaine this is Sebastian my .. boyfriend " Sebastian nodded " hi" Blaine flushed " is he why we broke up ?" Sebastian shifted " yes Blaine, I met Bastian 2 months ago. We became friends. I like him and I decided I couldn't be with you. Bastian and I got together yesterday"

" Congratualtions!" Kurt giggled " thanks Blaine, I was so shocked. I had no idea Bas was going to Propose. " Blaine smiled " Elliott and I did "

" Don't steal my fiance`" Kurt grinned as Sebastian wrapped his arms around the smaller man. He turned his head kissing Bastian " no ones stealing me Bas " then he turned completely ignoring their friends " but I'd hoped " Kurt paused wrapping his arms around Bastian's neck " that we'd have a private party?" Sebastian paused " lets go " he was grabbing their stuff and pulling Kurt out of the resturant and to the car.

Almost seven years later Kurt and Sebastian are still happy. Kurt squealed, giggling when Bastian lifted him " Bas !" Seb smiled carrying Kurt into the bedroom. " I'm going to make love to you " Kurt's response was to grip the sheets and moan .

Hours later Kurt woke in his favorite way curled up in Sebastian's arms, Nice and Warm. " I love you " Kurt whispered kissing Bastian's palm. 


	9. Chapter 9 Priorties

9/10

Practice

It was warm, Sebastian felt the sweat slide down his neck between his shoulder blades. He ran up and down the field till the whistle blew. In the locker room he showered and changed before grabbing everything and going to his car.

He put the dirty laundry in the backseat when he noticed him Kurt Hummel was a cheerleader. Sebastian watched him laughing with the female cheerleaders. Kurt looked up meeting the lacrosse players green eyes. The athlete got into his car and drove home.

They meet offically at a party, its after a lacrosse game that they won. Kurt's dancing on the living room's make shift dance floor. He'd been dancing with Quinn, his best friend but then she went off with one of his team mates, Noah Puckerman. Kurt felt the lean body press up against him, he didn't mind practically drunk of the music.

" Hey gorgeous " is whispered in his ear, Kurt hums rocking his hips into the body behind him. " yeah sweetheart? " he said spinning to look at the male, he blinks " Sebastian?" green eyes gleam at him while large hands settle on slim hips " is this okay?"

Kurt blushed but nodded slipping his hands up to broad shoulders. Sebastian phone starts to vibrate and he pulls it out making his way outside without an explanation.

" Mom? What's -" Sebastian freezes " No! I just- she " He stumbles and Kurt, who had followed him catches him.

The news of his sister's death spreads quickly. Sebastian returned to school on Tuesday. He received plenty of condolences, his team was the most supportive. It was Lunch, well the passing period before 5th, when he was approached. " Sebastian?" " not today" a hand landed on his shoulder and Sebastian spun grabbed small shoulders and slammed the teen up against the blue lockers. Kurt winced , but stared up at him with determined yet understanding blue eyes.

Oddly enough Kurt and Sebastian were frenemies had always competed against eachother, but only a phone call away. Kurt slid his hands over Sebastian's "C'mon Bas, its okay " Sebastian loosened his grip letting the lithe teen slide down, He fell to his knees holding tight to Kurt's uniform shirt. The cheerleader held the taller athlete leading him out of the crowded hallway.

Kurt held Bastian till he calmed, he hadn't fully grieved and it'd take time for him to heal,  
but with family and friends Sebastian healed to when he thought of his sister only happy memories came up. 


	10. Chapter 10 Different

10/10

Different

Soft pink lips pressed to dark rough ones.  
A small pale hand slid across dark skin. Slim arms wrapped around dark shoulders while creamy white thighs hitched up around chocolate hips.  
"Derek " , the name was breathy moan " mm your so beautiful Colin "

The next morning Colin stayed in bed, his fingers sliding over Derek's back. Derek's African American, he came out when he was 14. Colin and Derek had been friends for 6 years and had been dating for 2.  
Derek's father Damien didn't approve and that had been a big issue in their relationship. Darla and Quinn, Derek's sisters plus his mother, Marlene loved Colin. Colin's parents Clara, Joseph and his brother Simon loved Derek in return.

" mm Mornin' baby " Colin sighed, his back to Derek . The darker man kissed white smooth skin " baby whats wrong?" Colin frowned " your dad called...again"  
Derek sighed " baby " Colin sat up " I'm taking a shower "

" Colin, please " the blonde swallowed " go home Derek " Colin kept his eyes away from Derek's big brown ones even as his baby blues filled with tears. " Go home " He slammed the door and rushed up the stairs.

Colin sighed, doing his homework.  
" So we heard about Derek " The blue eyed teen hummed, looking up at the three teens. His and Derek's other friends Melissa, Amanda and Corey. " Were still together, I just need some space " Corey sat beside Colin, sliding his arms around the blonde's shoulders " what happened?" Colin sighed " I-I can't handle his father, All his negativity is making me stressed, giving me nightmares. "  
he paused " love Derek, I'm not giving him an ultamitum.I just can't deal with Damien " Corey smiled " come over tonight, we'll play basketball, go for a swim. Movie Marathon, pizza and popcorn. It'll be fun "

Thursday morning breakfast with Corey was interrupted by a phone call, " Damien ... Derek talked to you? About me?"

Colin stared at his boyfriend, Derek shifted " your dad called me" Derek looked up meeting aqua blue eyes " w-what? Why?" Colin smiled " he apologized, said something about you telling him off. A uh shouted 'i love Colin, Dad an I'll choose him over you, he's my everything " Colin grinned watching the taller teen blush ,Derek cleared his throat. The petite boy stood and walked over to the dark skinned teen, sliding onto his lap.

" I love you and I'm so proud of you " Derek slid his arms around Colin " I love you and I'll fight for you, don't doubt that." Colin giggled even as tears filled his eyes " I never did Der " Colin kissed him burying his small hands in shaggy black hair. 


	11. Chapter 11 I'm in love with you

glee- Kurtbastian senior year " I'm in love with you "

Kurt's main problem wasn't that he was graduating or moving to New York or that he got into Parson's, but not NYADA. His biggest problem was that he was in love with Sebastian, but dating Blaine. After Sebastian's redemption he'd fallen into this odd friendship with Kurt and Blaine. That included coffee dates, movie nights, and the occassional sing off/ Karaoke nights. Kurt slowly fell in love with the snarky,smart, sexy and secretly sweet teen . The sooner graduation rolled around the more Blaine distanced himself so much that Kurt caught him snooping through his phone specifically his text messages. " What are you doing?" Blaine looked up with a nasty glare " Me? whose this Chandler guy?!" Kurt glared right back " he's a friend Blaine! You have no right to look through my phone ! I'm so sick of this !" Blaine stood " Why are you so bothered unless your hiding it !"  
" I wasn't hiding anything, its called privacy and boundaries! your getting impossible. Your pulling away and blowing me off! I can't do this anymore Blaine! its Over !"

The next day was rough all his friends were either questioning him or glaring at him. Kurt had gone off on them a few times, especially Rachel, Artie, Tina and even Mercedes which hurt him. He'd ended up spending an hour in the back of the Lima Bean with his headphones in and sketching, ignoring the world around him. " hey " he didn't hear that, but he felt the touch on his shoulder when Sebastian dropped into the seat in front of him. Kurt pulled his earbuds out. " Finally, so why did Blaine come to my house last night and yell at me from my front porch?"  
Kurt blushed " I'm so sorry Bas, I .. we had a fight and I broke up with him last night " green eyes widened and Sebastian sat forward " what?! what was the fight about ?"  
Kurt groaned massaging his neck " he was snooping through my phone, reading my texts. I have boundaries, Blaine didn't think he did anything wrong in fact he felt rather justified. " Sebastian frowned " I understand. but what texts pissed Blaine off and why come yell at me ?"  
Kurt rolled his eyes " mostly the ones from Chandler, and uh the last ones between us "  
Sebastian grinned " about your jeans and how they make your ass look delectable ?"  
Kurt blushed " yeah" he paused slowly picked up his bag " to be honest I was already planning on ending it " Sebastian raised an eyebrow " oh? why's that sweetheart ?" Kurt stood " because I don't love him " he made his way out of the Lima Bean to his car when he was caught around the waist.  
" whoa there sweetheart " he met Sebastian's eyes " why didn't you tell me ? you know you can talk to me "  
Kurt sighed " Bas, I - I couldn't talk to you .. not about this " green eyes filled with hurt and confusion while the boy's jaw clenched " what do you mean ?"  
" Sebastian" Kurt bit his lip, lifting a hand to stroke the Prep school teen's cheek " your the reason Bas, the more time we spent together the more I fell in love with you. Over these last few months I have lost my love and affection for Blaine. I was waiting till I moved to New York to break up with Blaine, I thought it'd be easier since you wouldn't be around. but"  
" I'm going to NYU and you changed plans Kurt nodded sliding his fingers over Sebastian's neck " I would apologize, but I don't regret falling in love with you" Sebastian shifted " I know why Blaine was snooping "  
he was still holding Kurt close, the blue eyed boy raised an eyebrow " oh?"  
the taller teen looked sheepish " yesterday when you guys were over I was flirting with you, Blaine got pissed. I told him you weren't cheating on him. then I said even if you were it'd be his loss not yours "  
Kurt sighed " I want to slap you and Kiss you " Sebastian grinned " Kiss me "  
blue eyes sparkled " yeah ?" he asked his fingers itching up into brown hair. Sebastian's answer was to kiss the shorter boy passionately and deep. Kurt gasped then moaned pressing as close as possible arms curling around the others shoulders. 


	12. Chapter 12 Sebastian over Blaine

kurtbastian glee au

Kurt stared down the aisle his arm hooked through his father's.  
" dad" he whispered as his breath hitched, Burt squeezed his hand " yeah Bud?"  
All Kurt could think of was of last night at the karoke bar, Sebastian had sung a song.  
"someday we'll know" by the New Radicals dedicated to him.  
" I- I ... can't do this " he stopped in the center of the aisle, the guests all looked at him but  
kurt was staring at his father. " dad" Burt hummel grinned " go to him bud"  
Kurt kissed his dad's cheek then raced down the aisle, he could hear the cheering from several of his  
family and friends.

Kurt looked up and down the street when he caught what he was looking for he raced towards the cab.  
" Avenus B. Hury please " the cab driver grinned " man on a mission "  
They were a block away when they got caught in traffic " sorry man"  
Kurt bit his lip " I'll walk " he handed over twenty dollars and got out. Kurt raced down the  
familiar street to the building" hello Mr. Hummel "  
" Hi Charlie, I need to go up "  
" alright, should I call up ?"  
" No, it's a surprise "  
Charlie grinned " of course "  
Kurt rushed in then took the elevator to the penthouse.

He banged on the door several times only to stop when he heard Sebastian's husky voice shout " Alright!Alright! "  
Sebastian's green eyes widened when he opened the door, " Kurt ? what are you doing here? Isn't the wedding today"  
Kurt surged up and kissed Sebastian, the taller man tensed up But cupped the smaller's face as he devoured Kurt.  
Kurt pulled away making the taller whine, " I love you so much, a-and I was walking down the aisle and all i could think about was you. I couldn't marry Blaine. " Sebastian stared at him " your picking me ?"  
Kurt kissed him " I will always choose you in this life and the next. "

" you literally ran down the aisle! you left Blaine at the alter!"  
" I know ! " Kurt pushed a hand through his hair tossing jeans in his suitcase " I don't need to justify  
my life choices to you, to any of you! I love Sebastian more than I have ever loved Blaine. I'm not marrying him  
and you can't make me. " He finished packing facing Rachel, Santana, and Finn " I'm moving in with Sebastian you won't convince me otherwise .. maybe I'll see you later. "


	13. Chapter 13 Parents

kurtbastian parents

Kurt Hummel 25 5'10 fashion designer son: Skylar Joshua Hummel 5 dark brunette blue eyes ex-husband:Blaine Anderson singer surrogate: Quinn Fabray father:kurt

Sebastian Smythe 26 6'2 author / illustrator son: Damian Issac Smythe 5 dark brunette, green-blue eyes tan skin ex-wife: Dina Clarington

daughter together: Olivia Elizabeth Hummel-Smythe Surrogate:Quinn father:(both mostly Sebastian) sandy blonde green eyes tan skin

they met accidentally.

" Sky ! Skylar ! " Kurt moved around the playground searching for his 5 year old then sighed " Skylar Joshua Hummel " the little boy spun then grinned " Daddy !" Kurt sighed then his blue eyes met a near matching pair " oh, did you make a friend " Sky grinned pouncing forward dragging the other little boy with him " Daddy this is D'ian " Kurt raised an eyebrow at his son's excited slur. The little boy frowned then stuck his hand out , " Im Damian Smythe " Kurt let a smile curl on his lips and kneeled taking the small hand " its nice to meet you im Kurt Hummel " the little boy gave him a suspicious look before smiling, " wheres your - " " Damian ! Damian oh . i ask a nanny to watch you for 2 minutes and she lets you wander off " the man that walked closer was tall and gorgeous, Kurt could feel himself blush

" oh making new friends ?"  
Damian smiled up at his father " yes Papa this is Sky and his daddy Kurt " Kurt stood offering a hand " Kurt Hummel " the other man's green eyes moved over him " Sebastian Smythe " they shook hands, then Kurt hummed " nice to meet you, come on Sky time to go " blue eyes stared up at him " but daddy " Kurt lifted the child " no buts sky you know the rules " Sky looked at Damian who pouted looking at his own father .  
Kurt looked at Sebastian " maybe we could schedule a play date?" Sebastian smiled " of course " they exchanged numbers and Kurt walked away letting Sky wave over his shoulder at the Smythes.

1 week later

their first play date was at Sebastian's house, Kurt and Sebastian let the boys run around in Damian's play room. Kurt slid his fingers over the counter top " your kitchen is amazing "  
Sebastian smiled " thanks.. im not much of cook but my interior designer thought mine should look nice"  
Kurt hummed sipping at the mug of coffee. " my ex-husband always fought me on the way i wanted the kitchen even though he doesnt cook and i do "  
Sebastian raised an eyebrow " oh ? " Kurt nodded paying more attention to peeking around the kitchen, Sebastian watched amused. " would you like to cook in here? im afraid it doesnt get used as much as i'd like my ex didnt cook we had a personal chef " Kurt looked at him " really ? you dont mind ?"  
Sebastian smiled " not at all " Kurt smiled and instantly started to pull out ingredients, happily enough he was able to keep up conversation with Sebastian. Kurt made cookies and then grilled cheese. " so any allergies i should know about ?"

Sebastian watched as Kurt cooked filling the house with the scent of chocolate and peanut butter " none but Damian can be a pretty picky eater "  
Kurt hummed taking the last batch of white chocolate cookies out of the oven. Sebastian bit his lip but finally asked " are you the fashion designer ?" Kurt blushed " uh .. yeah I was wondering if you recognized my name as much as i recognized yours " Sebastian paused " you recognized my name ?"  
Kurt laughed " mm yeah, Blaine loved your books would just go out and buy your book series without a second thought, it was a really big issue when Sky was a toddler" Sebastian frowned " why ?" Kurt hummed " Blaine Anderson is my ex husband when we were planning for Sky we didn't have that much money i was still in college and Blaine had dropped out to be a musician. I finished school when Sky was a year old and that's when i was offered my own line we weren't making that much money .  
by Sky's 2nd birthday we were mostly living off the money from my clothing line. Blaine was working in a diner and trying to get someone to sign him, he would take money that we needed and just buy your books "  
Sebastian looked shocked yet upset, " how could he.. "  
Kurt shook his head " we've been divorced for 3 years Blaine doesn't see Sky very often "  
Sebastian hummed " did you love him ?"  
Kurt paused setting the 2nd plate of sandwiches on the counter " I did .. I always wanted a baby, Blaine only agreed to having Skylar because he knew it would make me happy " Sebastian nodded " what about your wife ?" Sebastian stole a cookie " the Smythe's are all Lawyers as are the Clarington's were old Money families, my father wanted me to be a lawyer but I'm a writer . " Sebastian bit his lip " I'm gay but my father he needed an heir ,I told him if i could be a writer I would let him arrange a marriage for me . I was young and I thought that I could belike him and give up one of my children. but I couldn't when Damian was born he became my world and I just wrote. My father died and so I divorced Dina and decided that Damian can do anything he wants. " Kurt turned the stove and oven off facing Sebastian " wow " Sebastian laughed and Kurt joined " sorry that's just .. really heavy " Sebastian nodded " yeah , I'll get the kids " Kurt smiled " thanks"

After lunch they spent the rest of the night together, at 7 Kurt packed up all their stuff " alright time to go " Sebastian smiled " i can drive you guys home "  
Kurt smiled " its no problem we'll take the subway"  
Sebastian frowned " are you sure ? i dont think -" " Sebastian its fine we go on the subway all the time , thank you for today maybe next time we'll figure in a nap " Sebastian smiled " well we have all summer "  
Kurt leaned over and kissed Sebastian on the cheek then left his son on his hip.

" im so sorry were late " Sebastian rushed out, Kurt smiled "thats okay " Sebastian set Damian down and the little boy raced down the hall to Skylar's bedroom and Kurt helped Sebastian with the over night bags and taking off his coat. " Are you sure you can watch him ?"  
Kurt set the two bags on his desk " of course Sebastian " he laid a hand on the man's forearm " calm down everythings going to be fine your going to stay for dinner then go home to get your new book in order tomorrow you'll go to both meetings and then the interview . and you'll pick up Damian at 4 o'clock"

Sebastian smiled " thank you for doing this " Kurt blushed " of course " Kurt kissed his cheek and rushed into the kitchen to finish dinner.  
Kurt served dinner at 5 , it wasnt a very big table so the 4 of them were really close and intamite. After dinner Kurt sent the kids to go watch their favorite cartoon then had Sebastian help him with the dishes.  
" do you want me to have him call you before bed ?"  
Sebastian smiled " yes thank you"  
Kurt smiled wiping his hands " i should go start their bath dont forget your coat okay" Kurt leaned up and kissed Sebastian on the cheek then disappeared into the bathroom, Sebastian watched him curious.

The next morning Kurt made breakfast for him and the kids, had them work on spelling, vocabulary , math and reading.  
He then let them play for a few hours while he worked , once he finished his last sketch and sent the whole set to Isabelle to look through he gave the boys lunch and set them down for a nap.  
After he got an email back from Isabelle he started sewing up the first design.

At 4 o'clock he was surprised when Sebastian appeared in the house, he gasped tilting his head up " did you use your key?" the other man smiled " of course, are the boys awake ?"  
Kurt hummed " i dont think so i put them down for a nap "  
Kurt paused looking at the clock " about 2 hours ago I've been working "  
Kurt stood pressing a hand to Sebastian's abdomen " did you have lunch "

Sebastian gave a sheepish smile " not really" Kurt rolled his eyes and made his way to the kitchen where he quickly whipped up a chicken sandwich for Sebastian " how was the interview?" Sebastian finished chewing before he answered " pretty good except they had more questions about me then about the book which is so.. irratating " Kurt slid a glass of orange juice over before rummaging around to start making snacks for the boys. " well did you expect anything less you've been on the bestseller list so many times Bas, your like.. James Patterson or Cassandra Clare they want to know more about you plus your sort of a character actor " Sebastian hummed " how were the boys"  
Kurt smiled at him " while Damian can talk Skylar into almost anything they were both really good though Damian said you forgot Teddy "  
Sebastian groaned " damn it, i knew i was forgetting something "

Kurt giggled " Skylar let him borrow Reddy teddy , Skylar's red bear " Sebastian sighed " thank you " Kurt reached over and wiped the mayo off the corner of Sebastian's mouth " no big deal, Bas will you please just relax . go sit down I'll get the boys up " Sebastian smiled "can i keep you ?"  
Kurt giggled " mm tempting " Kurt turned and made his way to the boys room to wake them . Damian came racing out of the bedroom " PaPa !"

Sebastian grinned " hey Ian" he pulled the boy up onto his lap " did you have fun with Sky and Kurt " Damian nodded and started telling Sebastian everything and Just as Kurt came out the bedroom Skylar in his arms did they hear

" and Daddy built the lego houses like you do " Damian went on not even noticing his words, Kurt nearly froze but Damian had called him it just a few minutes ago when Kurt woke him from the nap.

Sebastian did tense turning his head slightly to make eye contact with Kurt, whose high cheekbones flushed.  
Kurt placed Skylar on the couch then went into the kitchen.

Sebastian and Kurt watched the boys go back into the bedroom to change clothes, Kurt swallowed nervously . Sebastian was quiet and calm his voice low and deep " when did he start calling you that ?"  
Kurt twisted pushing a hand through his hair " last night when i put them to bed " Sebastian nodded slowly " did he apologize?"  
Kurt bit his lip " yeah he.. panicked but i told him i wasnt mad because im not i think its sweet and i know he trusts me and he loves me " Kurt lifted his head to look at Sebastian who nodded " Skylar called me Papa last week when i was watching him "  
Kurt smiled " i know Skylar .. um had this idea "  
Sebastian looked at him " what "

Kurt smiled shyly " Skylar thinks we should get married so him and Damian can be brothers and that way you'll never leave us " blue eyes met green and Sebastian blinked in shock which slowly turned into curiousity and slight amusement.  
" and what did you tell him ?"  
Kurt hummed looking away uninterested " the truth " Sebastian reached forward tugging Kurt closer demanding his attention " what truth " Kurt looked up into deep green eyes " that the only way I'd marry you is if you told me you loved me "  
Sebastian frowned " really ? " Kurt leaned forward and kissed his cheek before getting up and going into the kitchen to make dinner. Sebastian watched curiously confused.

It was a few weeks later after this that things got interesting. Kurt turned in the kitchen so his back faced Skylar who was in the living room "what?"  
Sebastian's voice on the other end became concerned "we had playdate planned were in the elevator"  
Kurt groaned "Kurt whats going on ? "  
Kurt sighed "I'll explain when you get up here "

they hung up and Kurt walked over to Quinn to whisper quickly in her ear that Sebastian was on his way up, Quinn's blue eyes widened "oh " .  
Thats when Blaine walked in from Skylar's bedroom and then the front door opened " Papa !"

Skylar jumped up and rushed forward to hug Sebastian who lifted him "hey cutie "

Damian reacted the same "Daddy !"

Kurt caught him in time lifting the boy onto his hip "hi sweetheart"

"Kurt? Skylar" the little boys name was spoken harsher and Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the speaker before realizing who he was glaring at.  
Kurt turned "Damian this is Quinn she's Sky's mommy she's going to take you boys to the playroom and play with you guys okay " Damian met Quinn's eyes then Kurt's before nodding "ok Daddy " Kurt placed the 5 year old on his feet as did Sebastian then Quinn led them to the playroom the two boys clasping hands.  
When it was only them Kurt swallowed "Sebastian this is Blaine Anderson my ex-husband he's here for visitation. Blaine this is -"  
Sebastian swooped forward one arm sliding around Kurt's waist "Sebastian Smythe I'm Kurt's boyfriend "he offered his hand which Blaine shook his brown eyes wide in shock before he pulled his hand back "why is Skylar calling him Papa I'm his father " Kurt tensed up Sebastian's grip on his hips tightening "father? No your not I'm his father in every way I take care of him I've been practically his entire world since he was born and in Sky's mind Sebastian is his Papa and you will not take that from him"  
Kurt glared stepping forward "you havent seen him in 2 years Blaine and anytime you do come to see him you spend a hour judging our home and going through everything. Sky hates it, I hate it and so does Quinn. I'm amazed Skylar even remembers you "  
Sebastian pulled him back slowly rubbing his hip, Kurt curled into the taller man's side "legally I cant stop you from seeing Skylar, at least not at the moment so you can stay for today " Kurt turned and went into the kitchen leaving Sebastian with Blaine who watched the taller man, Sebastian shifted then went into the kitchen and because Blaine was watching he stepped closer "Kurt "

the brunette sighed pressing back into the taller's chest "I'm going to kill him " Sebastian chuckled "whats going on ? Why is here?"  
Kurt hummed turning sliding his arms around Sebastian's waist "he called my father who yelled at him my father is a congressman and Blaine got signed last year and his manger just found out about me and Skylar so Blaine needs some good PR " Sebastian clenched his jaw " he's here for press ?"

Kurt shushed him "he'll be gone in a few hours you guys can stay the night. its fine, we wont seem him again for awhile " Kurt turned back to the stove where he stirred the pasta and started making cheese sauce for the homemade mac and cheese. Sebastian watched him "do you love him ?" Kurt tensed " you asked me that when we first met "

Sebastian stepped closer "7 months ago. you hadn't seen him in 2 years so I'm asking you again " Kurt turned nearly ice blue eyes on Sebastian "no I don't and don't ever ask me again " Sebastian crowded him against the counter "don't " Kurt glared his hands gripping Sebastian's biceps "Am I supposed to ignore the way he can get into your head ? He was your husband at one point, am I not supposed to feel something about that ? " Kurt gasped as Sebastian pressed closer "y-you were married -"  
"I never loved her not like you loved him "  
Kurt looked away "I stopped loving him long before I divorced him "  
Sebastian tilted his chin up "look at me "

Kurt fluttered his eyelashes before meeting emerald green eyes "I love you and every guy gets insecure about the ex I never really planned on meeting the douche "  
Kurt bit his lip "loves a strong word "  
Sebastian tightened his grip on the lithe waist "Loves a strong feeling "  
Kurt stepped up on his toes and kissed the taller man who kissed back just as softly, when they pulled back foreheads pressed together Kurt met those green eyes "i love you " Sebastian grinned . Kurt turned back to the cheese sauce he was making .

"Boys ! Lunch time "  
the two boys came rushing out of the bedroom to where Sebastian and Kurt were setting up the table Blaine crossed his arms "and we eat what exactly ?"  
Kurt raised an eyebrow "you eat what the kids eat or you dont eat at all "

Quinn snickered taking a seat between Damian and Skylar.  
They ate together Blaine glaring at Kurt and Sebastian while the boys chatted with their fathers, Kurt giving Sky looks when the boy needed to slow down on his talking and eating.  
After Kurt asked Sebastian to collect the dishes " Quinn can we talk for a second ?" Sebastian watched the pair curiously while Kurt led the blonde to the hallway .

Kurt shifted and Quinn laughed " kurt whats up ? "  
" I was wondering if you'd be up to surrogating again ?"  
her eyes widened "what ? Now? "

Kurt blushed "no not .. now just Sebastian and I are.. pretty serious and you know I've always wanted a little girl but I still need to talk to Bas about it but if you and him have a baby all of the kids will be related. "  
Quinn smiled "yes absolutely I will but Kurt first you and Sebastian need to get hitched " Kurt blushed but hugged her " thank you "

" Married ! Your getting Married ?!"

The apartment went deathly silent and Kurt was staring at Blaine who was glaring angrily it was Quinn who snapped " its none of your business Blaine !" Sebastian appeared behind Blaine along with the boys "of course its my business ! Kurt's Mine and so is Skylar!" Kurt tensed but he was staring at Sebastian who grabbed Blaine "No he's mine ! They both are, so you arent needed or wanted so you can leave NOW!" Green eyes flashed as Sebastian seemed to tower over Blaine who glared but stomped out of the apartment and slammed the door for dramatic effect.

Those green eyes pierced Kurt "we need to talk now "  
Kurt flushed but took Sebastian's hand and led him into his sewing room "what... you want to marry me ?"  
Kurt laughed "I want to be with you Sebastian, if that means marrying you and putting your name at the end of mine I'll do it. I just"  
Sebastian stepped forward taking his hands "what were you and Quinn talking about ?"  
Kurt blushed meeting green eyes "I .. was asking if she would .. surrogate for us "  
Sebastian blinked "w-what? You mean ? "  
Kurt flushed more "I- I've always wanted a little girl and we... I love you and I asked if she would carry your baby so that all three of them would be related and Quinn said yes but only if we get married first and "  
Kurt stopped but Sebastian pulled him closer "you're amazing "

Kurt giggled kissing him Sebastian held him close "we can get married when ever you want I will do anything to keep you and Skylar I meant it you two are mine now " Kurt nuzzled closer

"daddy?" Came two little voices both men looked over where Damian,Skylar and Quinn were standing and the 5 hugged .


	14. Chapter 14 Payback

" I was with someone "  
Kurt tensed, his mind racing " who ? " Blaine winced " Chandler "  
the pale teen froze, his blue eyes searching the Lima Bean for someone, anyone he knew that could drive.  
Sebastian.  
Kurt stood so quickly he thought his chair might topple, " Kurt !"  
He grabbed his bag and made his way across the coffee shop. He could hear Blaine behind him. " Sebastian "  
The teen looked up at that voice saying his name. Kurt met green eyes " I need you to take me home "  
Sebastian blinked and then Blaine approached grabbing Kurt's arm.  
" Don't touch me " the countertenor hissed.  
Sebastian stood his hand falling to Kurt's lower back " Blaine, back off "  
the curly brunette glared but stepped back " fine, this isn't over Kurt "  
blue eyes glared but it was the Warbler that answered " yes it is. "

Kurt met those green eyes " I need you to take me away, anywhere "  
Sebastian nodded " I can do that. " He quickly packed his stuff and led Kurt out of the Lima Bean to his car.  
Bastian put his and Kurt's bag in the trunk before opening the passenger door for Kurt, who lowered himself into the car.  
As Sebastian drove, Kurt watched him " am I going to be driving for awhile?"  
" Probably " Sebastian nodded and pulled over, Kurt frowned " what- "  
Sebastian pulled his blazer off " I can't drive with this on "  
Kurt nodded trying to focus on anything other than his thoughts " right"  
Sebastian pulled back onto the road " you want to talk about it or do you just want me to drive ?"  
the lithe teenager tilted his head back against the seat " I met this guy at between the sheets, Chandler Khiel. He seemed to be a fan  
of mine, he was flirting and I told him I had a boyfriend and he agreed to be friends"  
As he explained he watched Sebastian whose hands tightened on the wheel " he cheated on me because he was jealous  
that another guy wanted me, that he was into me. "  
Sebastian paused " it's not like you did the same when I was flirting with him. "  
Kurt's eyebrows pulled together and suddenly he bit his lip " well "  
green eyes shot to him before focusing back on the road " If I'm understanding what you just implied... I'm not saying no, just think  
about it a little more. don't do anything rash, alright ?"  
Kurt hummed " I won't " but he let his eyes go over Sebastian's tall, lean body.

He watched the way his biceps flexed under the crisp white shirt, the way his thighs and calves moved as he switched pedals.  
Kurt felt captivated by the sight his mind instantly wondering how Sebastian looked under all his clothes.  
Kurt blushed looking away trying to get his mind to focus " why'd you ask me ?"  
he turned his head to look at the other teen, " what ?"  
Sebastian paused " Why did you ask me to help you ?"  
Kurt bit his lip " you were the only person I knew that could drive. Finn had dropped me off, my dad borrowed my car and  
I had a coffee date with Blaine. "  
Sebastian frowned " you could've canceled "

The scoff at his reply seemed answer enough but Kurt felt the need to elaborate " you don't cancel on Blaine, but never feel like  
you have a right to be upset that he cancels on you, weekly . "  
Kurt's eyes were drawn to the way Sebastian's hands tightened on the wheel then onto the way his jaw tightened.  
" You're sexy when you do that " Kurt's face flushed " oh... " he bit his lip " I'm so sorry... I shouldn't have - "  
" Kurt it's fine.. really . " blue eyes moved over him before focusing out the window " Seriously, don't be embarrassed Babe. "  
Kurt's head turned quickly to look at Sebastian who suddenly sighed " you live close ? "  
" um.. yeah down Apple and up Jennings " Sebastian followed the simple instructions .  
Kurt wasn't surprised how quickly Sebastian pulled into his driveway.  
When the car turned off Kurt stared at his home " we going inside ?"  
Blue eyes stayed focused on the house " yeah "

Sebastian got out getting Kurt's bag, then opened the passenger's door. "c'mon, we'll have more fun inside "  
Kurt had to smile at that stepping out of the cherry red Mustang. Sebastian followed Kurt to the front door which he easily  
unlocked, " my room's upstairs and on the left, I'll be right there "  
the tall teen nodded and headed upstairs while Kurt slipped into the kitchen.  
He grabbed two waters and a bottle of orange juice.  
Kurt pushed his bedroom door open with his hip and set the bottles down on his desk before going to close the door.  
Sebastian was leaning back on the boy's queen sized bed " those for after ?"  
Kurt hummed slipping his cardigan off then his shoes, once barefoot he walked over to the bed " yes"  
Sebastian was surprised when Kurt crouched and took off his shoes before sliding onto his lap.  
" You want to bottom or top ? " Kurt hummed tugging at his tie and smoothly pulling it off.

He slowly unbuttoned the crisp white uniform shirt " bottom, if you don't mind "  
Sebastian grinned " not at all. prefer it actually "  
He brought his hand up cupping Kurt's cheek then tilted his head back and kissed him, Kurt moaned gripping the shirt in his hands.  
Sebastian moved back on the bed holding Kurt easily ontop of him.  
Their mouths moved together passionately, Kurt pushed the two halves of the shirt apart .  
He wrapped his arm around the others neck, Sebastian suddenly rolled over leaning over Kurt.  
" mm how hard is getting your pants off going to be ?"  
Kurt giggled tilting his head up to kiss the pink lips " mm one second , lean up "  
He blinked in astonishment when Sebastian moved so he was in a position to do a push up. Kurt unbuttoned his jeans and  
shimmed them down his legs and kicked them off the end of the bed. " done ''  
Sebastian laughed and Kurt reached down to undo his belt while the taller tipped his head down to kiss him hot and fierce.  
Kurt and Sebastian worked his slacks off, once they were off he moved his hands up to his shoulders and into brunette hair.  
They pressed close still undressing eachother, once naked Sebastian gripped Kurt's legs long enough to wrap them around his  
waist. Kurt moaned tilting his head back giving Sebastian room to bite into his neck and leave soft kisses over his shoulder. The  
lithe teen hummed softly then gasped as he was turned on his side one of his legs still hitched high on Sebastian's hip " what ?"  
" just a few minutes babe. " Sebastian reached for the lube he had pushed under the pillow he opened it one handed and spread  
it onto his hand then reached down pressing his fingers to Kurt's hole.

The pale teen blushed burying his face in the other's shoulder, Sebastian chuckled softly when Kurt arched and moaned  
squirming in his arms as he stretched and prepped him " Bas.. Bas yes I'm ready I'm ready ! "  
" Okay, shh, I got you " Sebastian slowly slicked himself up over the condom and pushed carefully into Kurt rolling his back so  
the smaller teen was straddling him. Kurt kept his head bowed as he adjusted to Sebastian's endowed size, when he was  
completely filled his head came back. Sebastian brought his feet flat on the bed for leverage his arms wrapping around Kurt so he  
could thrust up into him. Kurt gasped pressing close to lean body under his while he rocked his hips against the other boys.  
Bastian wasted no time in carefully flipping them over hooking his arms in the crook of Kurt's calves and nearly bending him in  
half while he thrusted smoothly into him.  
" Bas Bas ! oh my- right there !" Kurt whimpered softly gripping at Sebastian's sweaty biceps. The other teen was panting softly  
leaning in to give the occasional kiss mumbling " Fuck Kurt.. yeah baby "

Kurt rolled over watching him, his blue eyes moving over the lean muscular body " are you hungry "  
The boy looked up green eyes meeting his own " um.. sure, if your up for that "  
Kurt laughed sitting up moving to kiss at his shoulder " mm I'm fine, so .. how does grilled cheese turkey sandwiches sound ?"  
He tilted his head to meet the others eyes " that sounds.. crazy good "  
Kurt smiled " great "

He hopped up grabbing at the briefs on the seatee and Sebastian's shirt which he buttoned up partially, Sebastian  
watched him, slowly following the other up the stairs and into the kitchen.  
Sebastian leaned against the counter watching Kurt cook " so, whats after this ? How does this work?"  
Blue eyes moved up away from the stove " what do you mean ?"  
The athlete swallowed " Kurt, you know what I mean. This was about getting back at Blaine- "  
" Don' t.. please " Blue eyes pleaded at Sebastian " just don't okay. Whatever your opinion is on what just happened.. is that yours.  
But everytime I'm intamite with someone sexually, romantically or affectionately whichever it means something . "  
He quickly moved back to the food, Sebastian's sandwich was finished first and Kurt plated it and cut it in half before setting it on  
the counter beside the other boy. Kurt's sandwich cooked quickly, quicker then Kurt was hoping for.  
They sat at the table together and ate in silence, Kurt stirred his finger in the water as he ate.

'' I'm sorry if I implied that what happened..didn't mean something.. "  
Kurt shrugged " its.. fine, if it didn't mean something to you- "  
" no ! thats not " the prep school boy groaned reaching over lifting Kurt's chin " babe, it was amazing. we are amazing, I won't deny  
that. I just need to know if we.. are, Do I have a boyfriend now?"  
He blinked staring at Sebastian " I .. don't know, I just dumped Blaine. And you are amazing really but maybe we should  
try just... dating before Dating ?"  
The other boy laughed " mm glad I'm learning Kurt language. casual dating still means I'm  
only seeing you , yes?"  
Kurt smacked his chest " yes ! "  
Sebastian grinned " mm I'm special ''


	15. Chapter 15 lost in you

Glee- Kurtbastian  
New York- after High school  
Lost in You  
It was their song, Lost in You by Three days Grace. It wasn't the usual romantic song, not showtunes or top 40, but it was their song.  
Everybody was staring, but Sebastian only had eyes for Kurt who was smiling brightly with tears in his eyes.  
Kurt was the first to sing it in public with his vocal range it was much more soul baring and emotional. It was after a huge fight, they'd been together for 6 months and Blaine had moved to New York and was working hard to get Kurt back.  
Kurt had stood at the winter Showcase for NYADA. Sebastian, Burt, and Rachel along with his classmates and Madam Tibideaux. It was different then anything Kurt had sung before, but he sang it to and for Sebastian. He poured everything he had into the performance, everytime he opened his eyes he made sure to meet Sebastian's emerald green ones.

They sang the song together alot and Kurt even performed it when his friends asked. But Sebastian had never sang it in front of other people before.  
As Sebastian sang he walked forward off stage down between the crowd to the center of the dance floor. Kurt laughed as his new husband offered a hand, Kurt took it letting Sebastian guide it to his shoulder. They danced as Sebastian sang, Noah and Sam backing his vocals.  
When he finished, Kurt smiled " I love you "  
a familair smirk took over the taller man's face " I love you too " then he kissed his new husband.


	16. Chapter 16 5 years

A/N: I probably will be continuing this one, but nothing is set in stone.

xox Cheshire

5 years later

Kurt 24  
Sebastian 23

Kurt couldn't believe his eyes but he had to because that man, singing on stage was definitely Sebastian Smythe.  
The sebastian from high school, except this Sebastian had tan skin with tattoos wrapped up his forearms to twine around his biceps which were bigger then kurt remembered.  
The man had grown out his hair a little and dyed the tips blue and to finish the new look he had silver hoop in his eyebrow.  
Sebastian was playing an electric guitar and standing front and center as Broken Skin's frontman.

Elliott raised an eyebrow when he heard the choked gasp from Kurt  
"whats wrong sweetie?"  
Kurt swallowed listening to Sebastian's voice over the guitar riff  
"we know each other " he wasn't even surprised when he finally met those green eyes and they widened, Sebastian's biceps tensed but he never stopped playing.

Kurt made his way to the bar, Elliott following intrigued by his lithe friend.  
"A blowjob "  
the bartender smirked but made the drink which kurt quickly tossed back  
"Sweetie please calm down and talk to me "  
"kurt "  
the porcelain skinned male tensed up at the deep voice but he still turned and met cautious green eyes.  
"Sebastian "  
they stared at eachother before Kurt blurted "you looked good up there"  
green eyes widened and kurt felt himself blush "I... fuck " he spun leaving quickly  
"kurt ! Kurt hold on!"

Long fingers wrapped around his bicep "hold up Princess!"  
The lithe man snapping "you just can't help yourself!"  
Green eyes gleamed "nope, your sexy when your fiesty "  
kurt blushed looking around Sebastian to see Elliott still at the bar now watching clearly amused.  
He shifted "and your still flirting with any man with a pulse "  
Sebastian rolled his eyes "come dance with me "  
Kurt bit his lip "are you .. "  
" yes " the taller man tugged him back through the crowd to the dance floor


	17. Chapter 17 Highschool is Over

Glee : slight AU  
Kurt : 22  
Sebastian : 22

" I didn't cheat on you ! " Blue eyes widened as he stared at his boyfriend " you've got to stop Kurt, I can't keep doing this. I want to be with you, I trust you. I know you won't cheat on me. Do you think Hunter and Thad are subtle? Anytim they can they talk shit and I always defend you." Green eyes turned sad  
" Sebastian-" " no, I have a reputation I know that, but I would never hurt you like that. And I know Santana,Rachel and Sam talk shit and you sit there and say nothing. I love you Kurt, I am in love with you. I can't do this anymore, you don't trust me or defend me and I can't tell if you love me. " Sebastian stared at him his tan shoulders tense, Kurt stared back " Bas"  
" It doesn't matter how much I love you, how much I want to be with you. I'm tired of fighting for someone who won't fight with me. I don't want to give you an ultimatium because you won't choose me " " Bas, please stop I- "  
" no, you're the first man I've ever given myself willingly to if you're going to break my heart- "  
" Stop ! " Kurt crossed the small length to where the black leather couch was, he kissed the taller man, cupping his face with pale fingers that slid over tan cheekbones. " Stop it please, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry "  
Sebastian heistantly held the lithe man's hips " Kurt"  
" I do love you and I'm so sorry you've doubted that. You're right I should've defended you and I 'll fix this. I'll fix us"  
Kurt stared into green eyes " I love you " Sebastian kissed him, holding him impossibly close then gripped the back of his thighs lifting him into the air. Kurt giggled wrapping his legs around the others small waist while Sebastian walked towards his bedroom.

Kurt stared at his friends " Sebastian is my boyfriend, I love him. He's not going to hurt me, you all need to stop. If you care about me you'll leave him alone and If you can't respect my relationship I won't respect our friendship. " " Kurt- "  
" No, I'm done. This is real life its been four years , we're not in high school anymore stop acting like we are. "  
He then turned and left the loft that was once his home.

" Bas, honey " Kurt dropped his keys on the counter " in here baby"  
Kurt followed the sound of his voice unsurprised to see Nick and Jeff on the leather couch. " hello " he greeted while slipping onto Sebastian's lap.  
" How'd it go ?"  
He hummed " well, I told them. Then left, I didn't want to hear any excuses" he kissed his boyfriend's cheek before turning towards the other men " And how have you been ?" it was Nick who responded smiling as he spoke. Kurt listened intently slipping his fingers into the hair on the nape of Sebastian's neck.


	18. Ch 18 possibly married my boss w AN

Married my boss; glee au

"I can't believe you !" Kurt said once in the elevator, Sebastian pressed the button making the elevator jolt and stop. He slammed Kurt against the wall "look I get it you're upset, please just do this for me and I'll owe you alright ?" Kurt's big blue eyes met Sebastian's "you're hurting me " green eyes widened and he loosened his grip stepping back "sorry... sorry" Kurt swallowed "I'll do this but you have to behave with my family, if you're not treating me right if they don't think your genuine they won't hesitate to toss you out " Sebastian nodded "I'll behave, promise "

" Kurt ! " the lithe man smiled "dad! " he hugged Burt tightly "babe?" Kurt blushed " Dad, this is Sebastian- " " Sebastian Smythe, pleasure " "Burt Hummel " the two men shook hands.

The ride home was filled with Kurt's chatter, Sebastian stayed mostly silent unless asked a question. He just wanted to observe for now

Sebastian had met the rest of the family Carole, Finn, Sam and Puck. Then Kurt had led him downstairs to his childhood bedroom.

"So for the wedding, it's just us. You don't want anyone else to come?" Kurt nodded " yeah, you guys are all I need we'll probably have a small party once back in New York but I think the actual wedding should be with just you guys. " "not...even Blaine?" Kurt tensed, Sebastian frowned "mon ange ?" He started in french asking questions. Kurt swallowed " he's mon exfianće " Sebastian stood " fiancé, ce que l'enfer, pourquoi vous ne m' ?" Kurt stood "sweetheart " " non, vous aimez toujours ce mec " Kurt cupped Sebastian's cheeks " Calmez-vous les cherie je t'aime Bastian" Kurt kissed the taller man softly, Sebastian's hands tightened on his hips. Kurt met green eyes "there's no one else, just you Bas you know that " Sebastian swallowed "I do I'm sorry darling " Kurt squeaked when Sebastian lifted him and giggled as a kiss was dropped on his nose. They sat down Kurt's family staring, kurt met his father's eyes " that was uncalled for, please don't compare Bas to Blaine. Bas is better then him. " Burt nodded " Alright, I understand. I'm sorry " Kurt smiled and conversation started up again, Sebastian even joined in on the sports talk.

A/N : HEY ! I'm sorry it's been a while since I've updated my stories. I just got back from vacation and right back to work. Hopefully soon I can post new chapters. My number one story is Your different but right after that is Someone to protect me. I'll most likely continue this story if I can.

Please bare with me, I'm not sure how long it'll take me to finish arranged marriage or marriage contract.

Xoxo Cheshire


	19. Chapter 19 the new kid

Kurtbastian 6 sebastian the new kid

Sebastian is a new student at Mckinley, he's confident and sexy.

When he finds glee club he instantly wants to audition, lucky for him his french partner Kurt Hummel is willing to duet with him .

They pick three songs Rihanna and Neyo's hate that I love you, john legend's All of me or the wanted's glad you came .

Kurt decides on 'hate that I love you ' saying it shows off their voices making them blend more.

Kurt stood beside the piano beside Sebastian who smiled "hi, I'm Sebastian Smythe and Kurt and I will be singing I hate that I love you "

Sebastian turned to kurt who nodded at the band who started.

Kurt () sebastian {} both []

Kurt looked at Sebastian green eyes meeting blue, and Kurt started

(That's how much I love you

That's how much I need you

And I can't stand you

Must everything you do make me wanna smile

Can I not like you for awhile ..No )

Kurt turned his back to Sebastian who started

{But you won't let me

You upset me girl

And then you kiss my lips

All of sudden I forget that I was upset

Can't remember what you did}

Sebastian slid forward his hand pressing to Kurt's lower back, the shorter teen turned facing Sebastian

(But I hate it

You know exactly what to do so that I can't stay mad at you

For too long thats wrong )

{But I hate it

You know exactly how to touch

So that I don't want to fuss..

and fight no more

Said I despise that I adore you }

Kurt slid his fingers over Sebastian's arm turning so he was facing his friends

( and I hate how much I love you boy yeah

I can't stand how much I need you ..

{I need you }

And I hate how much I love you boy

{oh whoa }

But I can't let you go

And I hate that I love you so ohh)

Sebastian turned kurt pulling him closer

{you completely know the power that you have

the only one makes me laugh

Said it's not fair how you take advantage of the fact that I ..

Love you beyond the reason why it ain't right }

Sebastian paused

{And i hate how much I love you girl

I can't stand how much i need you

( yeah )

And I hate how much I love you girl

But I can't let you go

But I hate that I love you so }

Kurt pressed their foreheads together as they sang together

[One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me

And your kiss won't make me weak

But no one in this world knows me the way you know me

So you'll probably always have a spell on me

Yeah ohh

That's how much I love you {as much as I need you }

That's how much I need you (oh)

That how much I love you {oh}

As much as I need you ]

Kurt pulled away dancing beside Sebastian as the other boy finished

{ and I hate that I love you so

And i hate how much I love you boy

I can't stand how much I need you (can't stand how much i need you )

And I hate how much I love you boy

But I can't just let you go

( but I can't just let you go )

And I hate that I love you so }

[And I hate that I love you so..so ]

They pair finished Kurt giggling into Sebastian's shoulder as the group clapped and cheered .

"Kurt , Sebastian that was amazing "Kurt smiled at Mr. Shue "thanks "

the brunette smiled at Sebastian who grinned back "and i believe we have a new glee member "

"Mr. Shue "the entire club looked at Rachel who stood with her hands on her hips, Kurt bit his lip knowing this wasn't going to be good

"yes Rachel ?" The small girl stepped forward "while Sebastian does have a nice voice i don't think he'll blend very well with our group "

Kurt stood protectively in front of Sebastian "what ?! Sebastian has an amazing voice what's your problem Rachel why can't you keep your insignificant opinions to yourself just because you feel justified for acting like a bitch doesn't mean you are " Kurt had his 'Ice Queen' mask on with his hands on his hips.

Rachel developed a look between hurt and pity "Kurt you're obviously bias it's so obvious that you like him of course you'd say that "

Kurt snarled lunging at the girl, Sebastian grabbed his waist as the glee club stood shocked.

Mercedes stood along with Tina "shut up Rachel Sebastian's a good singer just because you feel threatened doesn't mean you can take it out on him and leave Kurt out of this your lucky half of us even stay in this club we don't HAVE to stay in Glee club to be honest you're not worth it "

Tina stepped forward arms crossed "your a bitch and we don't like you if we could we'd make our own glee club without you "

Sebastian blinked these girls were defending him, he moved one of his hands to tap Mercedes shoulder giving the feisty girl a smile before looking at the brunette.

"Kurt said that this group was like a family that I would never be judged or ridiculed in this room that I could sing and be respected and so far your the only one who has judged, ridiculed and disrespected me. And by the way the only way Kurt is bias towards me is because I'm his boyfriend "

the whole room went silent but steady glares were aimed Rachel

"he's right " Santana stood and glared at the girl "back off hobbit we have way more that 12 people and we can do a vote and kick your sorry ass out start behaving "

Santana turned and offered Sebastian a smile "hi, I'm Santana and you better be good to Ice Queen "

Kurt blushed "Satan !"

Sebastian grinned "oh I'll be very good to him "the innuendo was so obvious half the room was either laughing or blushing.

Kurt smacked Sebastian's chest "behave yourself"

Sebastian grinned and kissed Kurt's neck " you're so cute "

kurt whined pressing his lips to Sebastian's jaw .

So Sebastian was officially apart of New Directions and Kurt's boyfriend.

"Hey "Kurt smiled as Sebastian wrapped an arm around his waist "hey sweetheart"

Kurt giggled as Sebastian kissed his neck, Quinn raised an eyebrow " guys " Kurt pulled away blushing and Sebastian chuckled " Sorry Fabray " Quinn rolled her eyes, Sebastian had this weird habit of never calling them a consisting name.


	20. Chapter 20 together

Kurtbastian glee together

They broke up or they had a fight, Kurt doesn't know for sure. He remembers when he and Blaine broke up they had had a fight and Blaine had gone straight home and changed his Facebook status to 'single'. Sebastian only used his Facebook to stay in touch with his sister who still lived in France so Kurt knew Sebastian wouldn't change his status.

Kurt sighed laying back on his bed staring at his phone, he loves Sebastian but after their stupid fight Kurt's afraid to call him, what if Bas is still pissed? When his phone vibrates Kurt sits up happily only to pout when he realizes it's Santana one of the only friends and Glee members who actually gets along with Sebastian. Kurt answers

"Santana now's not a good time " "i know Lady Hummel Sebastian just called me "Kurt hums "oh?"the tilt in his voice giving away his uninterested tone. "Yes, from what i got out of him you both are being stupid, it's nobodies fault so just call the asshole and forgive him for whatever he said or didn't say" Kurt bites his lip "did he call me his boyfriend?" The insecurity is clearly heard and Santana's voice softens "yes, Kurt seb isn't Blaine he can handle you and he loves you he's not going to let you get away over a silly fight, just call him "Kurt swallows "I'll text him i-i need a few days for space "Santana hums "i will try to explain if he calls me "

Kurt goes to the contact of his boyfriend My Bas 3 he presses on it and types something simple

'Im sorry about the fight, it was stupid. I'm not mad but i do need a few days to myself i'll call you when i'm ready to see you- yours '

Kurt spent Sunday with his family then Monday and Tuesday focusing on school, his friends and Glee. Santana and Brittany stuck to him not letting Rachel or any of the others close, Blaine was watching him almost smugly. Blaine's father while not being outwardly accepting of his son's sexuality made Blaine stay at Mckinley, his son had made a decision and had to stick with it even if it did ruin college offers.

Kurt was sketching sitting between Santana and Brittany in Glee when Rachel stood up "Kurt in light of your break up -" Kurt's head snapped up "what? What are you talking about ?" The tiny brunette blinked looking around the room her brown eyes going from Finn to Kurt "well you've been so quiet and we haven't seen the Warbler-" "Berry shut it every couple has fights but Lady is still with Seb they're just taking a few days" that wasn't completely true Kurt was so ready to drive to Dalton for some makeup sex, geez he missed Bas. Rachel opened her mouth when a distinct hum started then Sebastian's strong voice came through

Should've kissed you there

I should've held your face

I should've watched those eyes

Instead of run in place

I should've called you out

I should've said your name

I should've turned around

I should've looked again

But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made

I 'm staring at the mess I made

I 'm staring at the mess I made

As you turn, you take your heart and walk away

Should've held my ground

I could've been redeemed

For every second chance

That changed its mind on me

I should've spoken up

I should've proudly claimed

That oh my head's to blame

For all my heart's mistakes

But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made

I 'm staring at the mess I made

I 'm staring at the mess I made

As you turn, you take your heart and walk away

And it's you, and it's you

And it's you, and it's you

And it's falling down, as you walk away

And it's on me now, as you go

But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made

I 'm staring at the mess I made

I 'm staring at the mess I made

As you turn, you take your heart and walk away

And it's falling down, as you walk away

And it's on me now, as you go

But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made

I 'm staring at the mess I made

I 'm staring at the mess I made

As you turn, you take your heart and walk away

Sebastian stopped his voice carrying the end of the song through the room his piercing green eyes staring into Kurt's blue-grey, the milky white teen had covered his mouth with his hands before standing "oh Bas " Sebastian swallowed "i know you said you needed a few days but i miss you and i need you and i'm so sorry it was stupid to argue please.. i love you " Kurt smiled stepping forward he cupped Sebastian's cheeks and kissed him softly, the tall teen grabbed the shorters lithe waist kissing back passionately. Kurt pulled back pressing their foreheads together while rubbing his nose against Sebastian's "i love you too Bas" Sebastian grinned and lifted Kurt spinning him before placing him delicately on his feet. He nuzzled into Kurt's neck and breathed hotly on the others ear "stay with me tonight ?" Kurt smiled and nodded looking at his friends "well.. we have plans "Santana wiggled her eyebrows " wanky " "But Kurt?!" That phrase was echoed around the room but Kurt just blew a kiss letting Sebastian pull him out of the room.

Sebastian slammed him up against the bedroom door devouring his mouth in an all consuming kiss, Kurt moaned his long legs wrapped firmly around Sebastian's waist. Manicured nails slid through shaggy honey brown hair, Sebastian moaned as the nails scratched his scalp and tugged on his hair. "Shit" Kurt whimpered


	21. Chapter 21

~~~In a Jail Cell ~~~

" Open up on D6 " the man behind the bars was doing pull ups and he easily stepped down when the officer came closer  
" back up Smythe " the man easily turned and placed his arms up , hands behind his head fingers interlocked.  
the cell door slid open slowly and the guard pushed Kurt in " Hummel this is your new home, listen to Smythe you might get somewhere. " " Close on D6 " the door clanked before it closed smoothly " hands"  
Kurt stuck his hands through the bars and the guard; Jenkins unlocked the handcuffs.

Kurt stared at him, he probably shouldn't have but this man 'Smythe' had a lean and muscular body with an intricate dragon tattoo on his back . It was beautiful and it hypnotized him. " you've got a staring problem ?" He gasped when he was pressed fast and hard up against the cement block wall. " I- "

" what are you in for ?"

Kurt swallowed " assault "

The man raised an eyebrow " really ? you don't seem the violent type- "

Kurt arched up glaring into Smythe's face " you know nothing about - "

" hey " he was slammed back against the wall " watch yourself little one, now spill "  
Kurt swallowed his fingers dug into his chest " I ... stabbed my fiance "

those green eyes darkened " not very.. loving what'd he do ?"

blue eyes narrowed " he raped me "

Smythe stiffened his eyes went down the lithe body under him he pulled the white t-shirt, Kurt's breath hitched " wait "

" shh shh, just let me see " Smythe looked down at the pale hips which were covered in yellowing green bruises " not new but not old, how old? "  
he shifted " a month, I've got sensitive skin it bruises easily "  
" whats your name ?"  
" Kurt and you?"  
" Sebastian, stick with me and no one will touch you "  
Kurt swallowed " I'm 24 , I've got 3-5 years "  
Sebastian hummed " 24, 6- 10 Vehicular manslaughter . I've been in for 4 already. you've got bottom bunk "  
Kurt nodded " okay "  
Sebastian suddenly grinned " If your interested just give me a shout "  
Kurt blushed eyes, lowering to the chest he was pressed against " I will "  
Sebastian nodded backing up and then turned hopping up on the top bunk.

Kurt slipped his fingers through his hair as he followed the line into the cafeteria, he followed the others as he filled his tray. Once it was full and he turned, blue eyes scanned the large room then he heard " hey princess "

Kurt stiffened and he turned then sighed walking over " out of all the names "  
Sebastian smiled kicking out a chair for him " well figured you'd know who I was calling "

He rolled his eyes " what's up with you ?"  
Kurt shifted " nothing I just had a run in with Clarington "  
Sebastian tensed " leave that to me, I'll deal with it "  
Kurt nodded his eyes going down the table " ah, gentleman I'd like you to meet my new roomie, Kurt- "  
" Hummel ?"  
the blue eyed an tensed flying to the man that spoke " Noah?"  
" Puck?" Sebastian's voice was tight, Kurt swallowed " what are you doing in here? "  
Puck shrugged " parole violation "  
Kurt sighed " and Quinn?" he watched the man  
" takes care of my kids "  
Kurt hummed " heard about that too" his eyes moved down the table before going back to the head . His blue eyes meeting deep calculated green . Sebastian gave him a look before sighing " Nick , Jeremy, Donovan, Adam and Chandler . "  
Kurt gave them a wave before turning back to his food, Sebastian stared at him pushing his tray forward.

Kurt picked at his food but did eat it " Not the prize meals you used to make ? "

he tilted his head up and narrowed his eyes at Puck " you've had my cooking Noah, what do you think?"

" what with you and Puck ?"  
Kurt raised an eyebrow " Jealous ?"  
Sebastian glared " don't even - " he pressed the lithe man against the wall, Kurt huffed " highschool he used to bully me, you know?"

they stared at eachother " Noah's done a lot that I've forgiven, he's going to protect me in here. don't worry so much hmmm?"  
Sebastian stared at him " alright, you two never ?"  
Kurt grimaced " no way, I mean Noah's always been .. curious with me but I think that was because he felt guilty "  
Smythe hummed leaning in " and you ? what do you feel ?"  
Kurt looked up at him " after everything I've been through with him its usually just brotherly irritation. "  
He was cautious as he slipped his arms around the taller's neck " you don't need to worry "  
Sebastian cupped his back " I worry because no matter who you trust you need to watch your back and I need to know you aren't going to doublecross me for Puck. "  
Kurt stared at him " are you going to be like this for a long time a month? 3 , 6? "  
Sebastian swallowed " we'll see "

Cautious or not the next few weeks Sebastian kept his word and kept Kurt safe. He also noticed Noah backing off and he assumed that Sebastian said something. Nick and Chandler seemed to like him.

Kurt stared up at the top of the other bunk, " how long is this going to last . it's already been a month Sebastian "  
The other man laughed " Something tells me you've had worse. eh princess ?"  
Kurt shifted then rolled over and easily climbed up on the top bunk , Sebastian's eyes widened " whoa, what "  
Kurt stared down at him " this has got to stop, I know you checked up on me asked for information. You know my story . I know nothing about you and I trust you. I trust you more than I've ever trusted anyone besides my father. "  
Sebastian swallowed his hands cupping Kurt's hips, " you just surprise me you know ? I don't know what to do with you "  
Kurt laughed " oh! you know what you want to do to me "  
Sebastian groaned " don't even start that "  
The lithe man leaned down and kissed him , Sebastian groaned is hands sliding down to cup the taunt ass . " mm wait Kurt wait, are you sure about this "  
The man grinned biting his lip and rocking his hips down " Oh c'mon, you've been wanting it since I got here " He pressed his body to Sebastian's laying over him . Kurt smiled " Bastian "  
The man sighed but kissed him passionately touching pale skin pushing up the clothes " alright, alright but we've got to do this on our bed " Kurt nodded " yeah, yeah okay " he blushed at how breathless he was.

They moved quickly off the top bunk, Sebastian kissed him " lay down " He then pulled his sheet off the bed to hang it over the top of the bar cells. Once that was done he came over and tugged his jumpsuit pants off, Kurt watched him . He'd already undressed and he laid naked across his bed, Sebastian moved to lay above him . " your sure ?" Kurt nodded " yeah " they kissed softly bodies pressed together, Kurt kept his noises in his chest but when he couldn't he muffled them into Sebastian's mouth.  
The leaner man moved down the bed and Kurt gasped proping himself up against the bed so Sebastian could press his tongue against Kurt's soft pink hole.  
" huh " He gasped tilting his head back to grab at the bunk's bedframe. " Bastian " " shh, I got you baby "  
The rimjob was amazing and Sebastian easily sucked his fingers into his mouth and then pressed them into Kurt to stretch him open. Kurt arched his back and turned his head to press it into the mattress " Bas mm Bas"  
Sebastian came up and easily pulled his fingers out " this is - " " I know, I'll be okay " Sebastian grinned " I've got something " He rolled away pulling a small bottle out from under there metal table. Kurt's eyebrows went up but he only blinked at seeing the small bottle, it looked like " Lotion?" Sebastian hummed and swiped it over his cock, then pushed three fingers into the loosened pink hole " you ready baby? " Kurt hummed tilting his head back, Sebastian pushed in slowly hand grabbing at the sheet and mattress.

Kurt grabbed onto Sebastian's lean arms while his leg came high to hook on the man's hip. Sebastian kept there mouths together as he thrusted his hips.  
Kurt writhed against the bed as he hid his face in Sebastian's neck biting at the man's muscles. Sebastian kissed him hard as they both came, bodies rocking hard against eachother.


	22. Chapter 22 Surprise A Human !

one minute you are in your house the next you're standing in a living room surrounded by three demons. they drop their ouija board and scream as the run to their bathroom and lock the door " I told you we shouldn't have touched it!"

Kurt stares where the three demons had escaped the living room which he catalogs in his panic.  
the 'L' shaped black leather couch with matching square seatee. Two dark oak end tables on either side of the couch, He turns once more shocked at the modern entertainment system . 55'' lg tv with bluray and xbox one on top of a gorgeous dark oak tv stand beside a matching bookstand.

Panic sets in making his blood boil and he yells towards the shut bathroom door " At least send me home ! "  
He's not expecting the voices on the other end til the door opens . " geez Rachel, I can't believe you talked us into that " " Shut up Sebastian !" Kurt stares, 'Rachel' is an ordinary petite girl with long brown hair and matching eyes, she reminded him of Blaine way too much. 'Sebastian' is sort of gorgeous, he's tall at least 4 or 5 inches taller then Kurt , his honey brunette hair styled up in a swept up motion. Dark green eyes focusing on him, the man has tan skin with freckles and beauty marks over his exposed neck, face, and collarbone. The last demon doesn't give a name She's exotically beautiful with dark skin and equally dark hair and eyes, her lips painted blood red over her pearly white teeth twisted in a sneer aimed at Kurt.

" wow, quite the human you summoned , eh Rachel ?" " Shut up Santana" the petite demon snarls. Sebastian hums " he's cute, look at how pure he is. you can smell it " Kurt blushes at the male's purr. " I just want to go home" The three exchange looks, it baffles Kurt how unaffected they are about him. His appearance, his voice. they seemed freaked out that he's human and that the ouija board worked. Thats it. nothing more, nothing less. its refreshing. " Whats your name ?" its more of a demand then a question in Santana's sultry voice. " Um, Kurt Hummel , I'm 17 " " Don't Humans have middle names ?" Sebastian asks his head cocked to the side " Well, yes " "What is it ?" Rachel asks eyes bright with curiousity. Kurt shifts " Well , Elizabeth after my mother" Santana snorts not even hiding her snickers. Kurt doesn't even flinch, he's used to this reaction from humans why Should he have expected more from demons.  
Sebastian frowned " why'd your parent do that? why Elizabeth?" " they didn't, I did " the calm statement chills the room, Santana stops laughing.  
Kurt rubbed his arms " Elizabeth was my mother She died when I was 8. When I turned 14 I asked my dad to legally change my name and he did. " All three demons stand perfectly stull absorbing this boys story, his meloncholy expression, the nostaligia in his voice.  
" Human's make.. " Sebastian paused " they laugh at you ?" Kurt hums " for alot of things " " I told you , humans are worse then demons ! " Rachel's voice sounds smug then guilty when she catches Kurt's blue eyes behind the dark circles.

" Whatever just send me home " the three look at eachother, Rachel shrugs while Sebastian bites his lip " Sorry kid we don't actually know how to do that " Watery blue eyes sharpen " What !? you have to send me home ! my dad will have a heart attack ! you have no idea what happened last time ! whose going to cook dinner ?! " Kurt huffs settling his hands on his hips when the demons do nothing but share looks with eachother . " um, oh !" Santana walks over to sit on the seatee " where are you from ?" " uh.. Lima, Ohio" " good, Rachel Look up the closest crossroad. once we find it Sebastian can shadow travel you there and take you home " " Sebastian will do what ? ! "  
" Oh Shut it "

" the closest crossroad is Mckinely Highschool" " I knew it " three pairs of eyes turn on the human " what it only seems logical .. its a place full of my dispair , usually "  
" Demons... well most demons aren't the cause of your dispair. we give people what they want , everything else is their doing "

Shadow travel is like what J.K rowling described Apparation expect only for humans . for demons its like taking an elevator its worse on humans since its a different physiology . Kurt wished they had explained this to him before Sebastian shadow traveled back to the human realm then to Mckinely high..

Kurt's entire body tenses when his tired blue eyes open and focus fully on his surroundings. " oh shit " Sebastian frowns " what- "  
" shh we have to go ,now " He grabs Sebastian's arm and starts to rush the demon out of Kurt's worst nightmare.  
" Yo Dave look whose pimping out in the locker room. " Azimo Adams is even more daunting standing in his football practice gear, Kurt feels Sebastian's body pressed up against his " look Azimo I just need to - "  
" hey Fancy whose your friend ? new client ?"  
Kurt feels the blood rush to his face turning his pale white skin a flushed pink. " actually were more exclusive then that " Dave Karofsky sneers " oh your a fag too ?" the demons green eyes turn a pitch black as he steps in front of Kurt " yeah I guess I am , not if you'll excuse me I have a fine ass to tap " he grabbed Kurt around the waist and hauled him out of what he realized was the boy's locker room.

Kurt lets Sebastian lead him out of the school and into the parking lot " which way to your house ?"  
blue eyes meet green " hold up - " " Hey, I told you I'd take you home so thats what I'm doing " " not that " Kurt raises his hands waving in front of him like flags " you just .. defended me I - "

" of course, I may not me human but I'm pretty decent for a demon. " Sebastian stares at the human " why so surprised ?" Kurt swallowed " I just.. met you and your so different then anyone I know . " The demon's face doesn't change, Kurt can still the confusion twisted in his eyebrows " Different ? your humans.. wouldn't do that ?" Kurt laughs almost cruelly " never. " Sebastian stares at him " how have you survived.. this pure ?" the lithe teen rolls his blues eyes " I'm far from pure.. " Sebastian shakes his head " no.. your soul.. is completely pure. its.. beautiful .. delicious even. " Kurt's plae cheeks flushed a deep red and he opened his mouth only the voice that sounded wasn't his " I thought you were going to wreck him ? Hey Z you think the guy was lying to protect the little fag " Kurt's body deflated but he wasn't expecting for the demon to grab him by the hips and kiss him, Kurt tensed his hands pressed to the man's chest. He sighed softly relaxing into Sebastian moaning as their lips moved over eachother passionately, the demon slipped his mouth down to his pale neck. Kurt tipped his head back fingers moving to grip the back of the other's neck, he whined when Sebastian suddenly pulled back looking up " I'm sort of busy at the moment " When Kurt looked over his shoulder his cheeks flamed pink and he buried himself into Sebastian's chest " Dude, that's gross- c'mon Z"

The pair heard the two walk away and Kurt carefully pulled back , Sebastian cleared his throat " I'm sorry I should've asked. It was wrong to just.. " the demon trailed off lost for words for once. Kurt bit his lip " that's fine.. " he laughed " just take me home. " He nodded " of course. " It took longer then they thought mostly because they ended up walking, Kurt's car was at home and Sebastian refused to wait and take the bus and neither really had a way to pay for it. Kurt bit his lip as he stood on the porch " this is it.. this is home. " Sebastian looked around his green eyes light with curiousity " Can I come in ?" Kurt paused " Uh.. yeah.. I just wouldn't really know how to explain.. you, How I know you " Sebastian hummed " we met.. somewhere here ? I won't talk if that'll help you could say we're friends or dating . Which ever you are most comfortable with. "  
Kurt bit his lip " we met 2 weeks ago at the Lima Bean it's a coffee shop .I helped you with Math, you helped me with English. I speak french do - " " Qui " " great, we had our first date this afternoon, lunch in the park. You wanted to have a picnic. " Sebastian nodded memorizing everything he was saying 


	23. Chapter 23 Betrothal Contract

This was a scary experience Kurt stared at the ring on his finger . He was married, married to a man he never lived with, never had sex with, never even kissed.  
A man he barely knew, known only for a few hours before they were engaged. You see Kurt Hummel was the heir to the Hummel throne and Sebastian Smythe his husband was the only son of Alexander Smythe head of the Irish Mob. They had been betrothed long before either was born, but it wasn't till Burt had become ill that they even found out about the betrothal contract.

Kurt shifted from where he sat in the car his grey blue eyes staring out the town car window.  
Sebastian was quiet looking over paperwork, your heir from your mother's side? Kurt hummed looking over at his husband uh.. yeah i suppose Sebastian finally looked at him with amethyst green eyes suppose? Kurt sighed she died .. when i was 8 she never told my father and dad wasn't exactly on speaking terms with my grandparents. Sebastian nodded slowly right Kurt swallowed Sebastian the man tensed but hummed you know your father told me everything and i-i am okay with it i can live with it,but he paused looking back out the window but? Kurt swallowed you ll protect me right? Sebastian s gaze softened come here Kurt looked over and slid over to Sebastian on the other side of the leather seats, he slid his arm around Kurt s shoulders. Look I know this is all crazy and fast and your being thrust into this new world with a man you barely know as your husband.  
I get that, but we both made vows and i gave you my word and in my world my word is law. I can and will protect you Kurt and any children we eventually have okay and you know maybe down the road we ll fall in love Kurt sighed leaning into Sebastian and my dad told you about.. he trailed off but Sebastian understood yes i know just relax okay now unfortunately we do not get a honeymoon since i have to start working immediately but we will spend time together i promise

The house was exactly what Kurt wanted Alexander had made sure to get a house that was perfect for him and Sebastian.  
sweetheart Kurt hummed looking away from the interior design to face Sebastian, he blushed oh Sebastian smiled taking his hand kurt these are a few of my men Nick, Jeff, Wes, David, Trent, Noah and Sam Kurt smiled shyly hello Sebastian waved his hand and the men left the Newlyweds alone tomorrow we are having dinner with a few.. family friends the Clarington's and the Andersons Kurt wrinkled his nose okay Hunter Clarington is the head of his family you ll meet his wife Candi, then Cooper Anderson is the head of his family and he ll be bringing his wife Camille and his brother Blaine. Kurt nodded okay but i want to cook Sebastian s eyes widened what? Kurt pouted your dad got us that fantastic Kitchen so i can cook please Sebastian paused confused yeah.. okay kurt squealed kissing his husbands cheek thank you

Kurt sat across from Sebastian waiting as the other man took a bite oh my this is amazing Kurt bit his lip thank you As they ate they spoke easily, easier than Kurt expected. When they finished dessert Kurt washed the dishes which had Sebastian raising an eyebrow sweetheart Kurt finished turning back to Sebastian yeah ? you don't have to do that Kurt blushed its a habit before last year i did all the cooking and cleaning

Sebastian frowned before?

Kurt stepped forward oh, before my dad married Carole her and my stepbrother Finn moved in quite quickly before they got married and she started doing everything she s a mom he finished like that statement explained everything, um.. right are you ready? Kurt stepped closer his hand curling into Sebastian s you ll be gentle the taller, older man nodded of course

Sebastian led him upstairs to their bedroom, Kurt swallowed looking around his fingers moving over the bedspread.  
Sebastian pressed up against him kissing his neck everything is fine okay? Kurt nodded turning slowly in the muscular arms, Sebastian leaned down kissing him soft and slow. Kurt slowly kissed back while wrapping his arms around the others broad shoulders.

When they started to undress each other Sebastian lifted Kurt onto the bed to lay him down, Kurt watched laying back in white cotton panties and white button down he was wearing. Sebastian moved to settle over him in his tight black briefs, Kurt mewled when Sebastian pressed his hard-on to Kurt s wet heat,  
o-oh Sebastian chuckled kissing the smaller man fuck you're so wet Kurt blushed gripping the back of Sebastian s neck as they kissed, Sebastian slipping his hands down to unbutton the shirt. Kurt sat up slightly to pull it off then let his hands continue their way down Sebastian s tan chest. Hi Sebastian chuckled reaching down to push his boxers off, Kurt gasped oh w-wow green eyes filled with amusement thank you Kurt blushed watching Sebastian slide down to pull his panties off and part his lips to lick at his clit oh mm his back arched up and Sebastian suckled at his clit while holding his hips down oh mm Kurt gripped at the light brown hair while he moaned in pure pleasure . O-oh god ohh Bastian oh fuck oh fuck Bas! Sebastian held him down as his first orgasm tore through Kurt s lithe body.

Sebastian kissed up the pale creamy skin, Kurt panted sliding his legs around Sebastian s waist mm hi Kurt giggled making Sebastian smile you ready ? Kurt kissed him definitely while Sebastian was lubing up he pushed one of Kurt s legs up so he could watch while he pushed slowly into Kurt s tight, wet heat. Kurt gasped his hands gripping the black sheets beneath him oh Sebastian rolled his hips slowly waiting for Kurt who finally keened throwing his head back fuck Bas more i want more Sebastian grinned shifting to thrust in harder, Kurt reached out grabbing his hip Bastian !

The next morning Kurt tugged on what he realized later was Sebastian s white button down and his cotton panties before making his way downstairs to the kitchen . He ruffled his hair yawning again and just entered the kitchen freezing when he saw Sebastian and who he vaguely recognized as Nick and David . Oh Sebastian s head snapped up concern all over his face at the tone of Kurt s voice but it quickly switched to disbelief Kurt he stood automatically giving Nick and David a signal to leave while covering Kurt from view what the hell are you doing ? "

Kurt blinked "first i just woke up don't yell at me second I was going to make breakfast Sebastian narrowed his eyes i meant what are you wearing kurt paused looking down at himself while he could feel himself blush he ignored it clothes why does it bother you Sebastian shifted yes you can t dress like that and just walk around the house anyone could see you Kurt held up a hand whoa hold up this is supposed to be my sorry our home are you telling me i can t wear what i want in my own home ? Kurt glared at Sebastian daring him to answer kurt-

no I may have had to marry you and you may be my husband but NOBODY gets to tell me how i dress especially in my own home i don't really care how many of your men come and go or how much security we have that's part of your job but i get to live my life whether that involves me being half naked or not Sebastian clenched his jaw he really wanted to argue but Kurt was right this was their new home and while Sebastian was the boss of his men he couldn't exactly boss his apparently feisty husband around. Fine but could you just take in the fact that i am your husband and i don't want anyone else seeing you half naked or naked period Kurt bit his lip fine Sebastian leaned in slowly thank you Kurt rolled his eyes letting Sebastian kiss him mm i am making breakfast now

Kurt sweetheart he looked up and smiled yes Bas "  
"our guests are here

Kurt nodded "one second he put the last finishing touches on the plates of food before taking off the apron and smoothing out his outfit. Kurt quickly and elegantly joined his husband, Sebastian smiled sliding his arm around kurt s lithe waist.  
Hunter, Candi lovely to see you. This is my husband Kurt Candi smiled Sebastian your new home is lovely and it's so wonderful to meet you Kurt they shook hands and kurt instantly took the woman s arm leading her away asking about her Valentino dress.  
Sebastian and Hunter watched them go before starting to talk till Cooper arrived with his wife and brother.

As they sat Sebastian reintroduced kurt sweetheart this is Cooper and his wife Camille along with his brother Blaine, this is Kurt my husband Blaine stared at Kurt in surprise while Cooper and Camille smiled lovely to meet you kurt blushed but smiled as well and you, I hope you all enjoy dinner it's a personal family recipe everyone shared looks till Sebastian laughed softly what Kurt means to say is that he slaved away in the kitchen and he hopes you all enjoy it as much as we do kurt smacked Sebastian s arm Bas, don t you ever behave the other man gave a leer looking over kurt you know I do kurt rolled his eyes but met his husband s green eyes prove it Sebastian grinned then called for Helen to serve dinner .

Kurt interacted wonderfully with Candi and Camille, both women instantly loving him.  
It was a bit odd that Blaine kept trying to capture his attention but he indulged the man briefly. Sebastian spoke mostly with Cooper and Hunter but he would give Kurt his full attention if the lithe man asked for it. Once dessert was finished they moved into the lounge, kurt preferred for it's smaller and more intimate setting. He had no problem perching on Sebastian s lap or the arm of his chair. From the interactions it seemed Hunter was very familiar with Sebastian enough to Serve drinks for everyone.  
Kurt quietly declined the glass that was offered to him, when asked why he simply said he didn't like alcohol that it made him sick. It started a rather funny topics of first drinks and hangovers . As it got later conversation dwindled and the husbands quietly excused themselves


	24. Ch 24 Sorry Fixes almost Everything

K/S 26

Kurt sighed rolling over in bed, Sebastian had been gone for hours after their fight. Sebastian had stormed out and kurt had gone to shower to cool off. After dressing in black briefs and Sebastian s worn in too big columbia hoodie, kurt had texted Sebastian s older sister Annalissa.

Kurt loved sebastian but when he got upset he did stupid shit , went to bars got stupid drunk and crashed at friends places. Refused to answer kurt's calls or texts . Sometimes he even called his mother , Anna lived in Paris she was judgemental woman who was from old money family, with their own traditions and rules . She didn t like kurt not one bit. Apparently he was too much like Sebastian s father Alexander's 'newest wife Sophia who adored Kurt. Sophia had been Sebastian s stepmother since he was 14 so for 12 years. Sophia had given birth to Sebastian s last three siblings twins Spencer and Seymour who turned 11 recently.  
And young Angelica who is 8.

Kurt bit his lip this current fight had been about Anna, she was bit of a sore subject between them and Kurt hated it. They had been together nearly 3 1/2 years and Anna still wouldn't accept him always starting fights between them.  
This one had been about Kurt s career, he d been offered a job by vogues Paris office and he had declined his whole life was in America, in New York. Somehow Anna had found out and told Sebastian manipulating him and making kurt the bad guy.  
They had fought for an hour and in the end Sebastian had left.

Kurt loved Sebastian so much, but he hated how everything got so twisted how Sebastian s feelings for him could get so twisted by conversations with Anna. Kurt looked around their apartment,the one they had shared for the last 2 years. Sighing kurt packed a bag and pulled on a pair of his 'worn in jeans, he sucked in a breath while a writing a note for Sebastian and leaving it tacked to their bedroom door. He booked a flight for ohio then caught a cab to the airport. He didn't want to show up unannounced but he couldn't call his dad, not now. He sent a simple text then he did call Isabelle wright his boss at .

Burt hummel greeted his son on the porch with a strained smile and a warm hug, hey kiddo kurt collapsed into his father's embrace , Burt led them into the house to the living room. I ve got you they stayed like for a little bit till kurt was ready to go to bed.

Carole greeted him the next morning with a plate of pancakes and a warm smile hey sweetie kurt smiled softly hey Finn left earlier but he should be back later kurt nodded eating slowly .  
sweetheart what happened? Carole finally broke the silence once kurt finished eating, kurt choked then he started to cry Carole rushed forward hugging him let it out sweetheart it's okay I ve got you kurt clutched onto his stepmother, once he calmed she moved them to the living room couch. Kurt honey, why aren't you home and why isn't Sebastian here with you ?

Kurt wiped his tear stained cheeks we had a fight worse than the others

Carole huffed it was that woman wasn't it ? Kurt nodded sighing softly isabelle she said she got a call from the Paris office they wanted me to transfer over and start my newest line over there. I declined, I never even thought twice about it . I mean my whole lifes here and I mean I love my life here. I didn't tell Sebastian because I felt there was no reason to . Somehow Anna found out and she told Sebastian she must of twisted it somehow manipulated him. He was so upset we fought for an hour. kurt shook his head he accused me of so many things spouted out so many different illogical theories. Then he left, I couldn't stay there not after that one. It's not fair I love him so much we ve been together for almost 4 years and he still listens to her twisted words.

Carole sighed honey did you tell him you were here? Kurt nodded I left a note tacked to our bedroom door he never answers my messages when he's mad at me I spoke to Annalissa too. I plan on seeing Sophia and Alexander while I m here. Carole pursed her lips what did your note say ? Kurt shrugged that I went home to see you, dad and Finn that d I d be back in a couple days , does it matter ? Really mum?  
Does it? will he even care? Since I haven t heard from him I bet he hasn't even been home or talked to his sister Carole hugged him oh sweetie, sebastian loves you, you know that. kurt shook his head and stood , he paused in the doorway looking back his stepmother apparently not enough then he went to his childhood bedroom.

He called Elliott first explaining the situation and asking him to tell their friends with no added in details or opinions.  
Annalissa called him as well she was shocked and upset to hear he was in Ohio, but she understood. She was not on speaking terms with her mother. Kurt promised her to see her parents and her half siblings. He did see them a few days later, on the 4th day of his visit. They were surprised and Alexander was pissed. Sophia gave him sad smiles and continually squeezed his hand saying Sebastian would come around .  
well till kurt informed her that Sebastian hadn't contacted him in the last 4 days.

He stayed in Lima for 3 more days before returning to New York, he had to get back to work.  
It broke his heart to think Sebastian had just ignored him but he still had a job to think about.  
Exhausted and stiff from the flight kurt unlocked the apartment door, sighing he dropped his keys on the table. His whole body froze Sebastian was standing there in low hung sweats with ruffled hair , eyes red and puffy with dark bags underneath. Your home he nodded and your back Sebastian s voice was deep and husky giving away that he d been sleeping. Kurt swallowed yeah um the 'rents say hello Sebastian gave a jerky nod he curved one arm around his bare torso, the defensive move made kurt snap don't do that you're not a victim ! sebastian grimaced but brought both arms to cross over his broad chest. The action caused kurt to place his hands on his hips watching the way Sebastian s jaw twitched. The way Sebastian was staring at him made something break in his chest and he deflated I was gone for a week and you didn t even call Sebastian met his eyes briefly before looking down I..figured you left to get some space so .. he trailed off , kurt blinked seriously? He shook his head he could feel the tears burning behind his eyes but he willed himself to stay strong fine.. she wins I I guess I ll find somewhere to stay till I can move my stuff Sebastian eyes widen then narrowed that s it? its were just over? kurt pushed a hand through his hair a few tears slipped down his face you don t get it do you? We we were supposed to be forever he choked the words barely coming out I -I planned out my w-whole life Sebastian you're all I ve ever wanted.  
I fantasized over our proposal our wedding, kids buying a house arguing over baby names. Its you its always been you. I love you so much I-i don't even know how I m going to function properly without you Sebastian stared wide eyed, they had never talked about this before then why are you leaving? kurt shook his head you know exactly why because of Anna sebastian glared she has nothing to do with this! she has Everything to do with this! She s hates me for stupid judgmental reasons! Every single fight we ve had has been her fault and this last one Sebastian, the things you said ? Accused me of ? a sob erupted from kurt's throat you haven't even told me you love me not in months, I get it she's your mom but I thought he shook his head Sebastian watched his eyes desperate kurt .. I - why didn't you just tell me ? Kurt pressed fingers to his temples because it didn't matter Isabelle told me months ago about the job, I didn't think twice, there was no reason to. There's nothing in Paris for me, my whole life is here my family, my friends you, for fucks sake Bas you're my whole world I could never pick anything over you. he shook his head before looking around the room then to the other hallway I I ll stay in the guest room Sebastian's face fell baby- don't please I he shook his head and started making his way to the opposite hallways he paused looking over his shoulder I would ve done anything to be with you I guess it wasn't enough he then turned quickly and made his way to their ever empty guest room.

He had fallen asleep after crying his heart out all over white cotton pillowcases, the sound of a door opening woke him a while later. Kurt s eyebrows furrowed in confusion till he heard bare feet on carpet, then someone climb onto the bed beside him.  
Familiar muscular arms wrapped around him and a face pressed into his neck where he could feel a wetness form. I m sorry .. i'm so so sorry was sobbed out. Kurt sighed shifting Sebastian held tight to him I m so stupid baby and now I ve lost you. You're right, you're always right and i should've trusted you. more tears pressed into his skin and slipped down his neck I called her, Anna and I yelled at her I told her I don't want to hear or see her. I m sorry it took so long baby I thought he shook his head against kurt's skin I wasn't trying to take her side I just she twisted things every time I tried to defend you she d ask questions I didn't know the answer to or give me information I-i guess I was supposed to know.? he paused and kurt waited I was going to propose can you believe it? I had the perfect ring in mind a family heirloom my grand mothers I thought you d love it so I called my dad he said Anna took it when they divorced, she took some of his mother's jewelry. I asked for it she demanded to know why and when I told her she spilled about the job I was confused but I told her it must ve been a mistake that you simply forgot to tell me but she twisted it talking about trust then about leaving me or moving without telling me I got so upset I-i I was so stupid Sebastian sobbed Kurt sighed slowly rolling over Sebastian clutched him and kurt stroked his back shhh Bas I m right here, right here love Sebastian cried himself to sleep and soon Kurt fell back asleep.

The next morning Kurt got up first and made breakfast . Eggs,bacon, pancakes with toast and orange juice. He put it all on a breakfast tray and brought it to the guest room setting it on the bed. Kurt crawled forward and stroked Sebastian's cheek and down his back till the other man grumbled blinking open green eyes.  
Morning Bas he hummed looking into Kurt s blue eyes hi kurt smiled at the shy answer hey, I made breakfast sebastian frowned before slowly sitting up, Kurt moved the tray closer to sit between them and kurt started to eat watching Sebastian, who slowly followed his lead. When both plates cleared and glasses empty Sebastian stared at kurt. I don't understand kurt reached forward and stroked his cheek I woke up when you came in last night sebastian swallowed I it means so much that you aren't going to let Anna interfere into our relationship anymore Sebastian suddenly pushed forward and kissed kurt heated and passionate I love you, I love you soo much and i'm so sorry baby so- kurt kissed him softly stop apologizing, just say it again Sebastian chuckled I love you baby 


	25. Ch 25 Caught on Tape

kurtbastian

Kurt had just finished his mostuizing routine and was getting comfortable in bed, his earbuds in attached to his laptop. He had just opened his email seeing if Mr. Schuester had sent him his assignment since he'd missed school for a dentist appointment. Blue eyes narrowed in confusion at the newest email it was sent by lacrossenumber10 It wasn't a message but an attachment, Kurt opened it and shrugged downloading the video to play. His music cut off to a husky voice sighing in his ears " oh Fuck " Kurt frowned watching the camera adjust showing a tan well- built male body. A white button down spread open on broad shoulders showing collarbone, pecks and a very impressive set of abs. Kurt felt himself blush as he watched an arm appear tan with light dusting of freckles, the hand reaching down to grip and show a very impressive length of manhood. As husky moans and deep growls filled his ears Kurt panted he couldn't help it he reached down and started to join the unkown man in masterbating. When he finished Kurt ripped the earbuds out pushing his computer aside, that voice was the sexiest he'd ever heard.. yet it was strangely familiar. Kurt shook his head, cleaned himself and curled into himself to fall asleep; no one had to know.

After a very dramatic ' Rachel Berry Show' day at school Kurt along with Santana,Quinn, Sam and Mercedes went to the Lima Bean for coffee. They were talking about music and movies the five of them closer then the Glee Club thought. Kurt looked over Sam's shoulder briefly while the blonde spoke, thats when he noticed the tall rather attractive teen. He blinked when his brain registered that it was Sebastian, the teen suddenly stood hugging another man. His tight black shirt sliding up to reveal a pair of hipbones that Kurt recognizied then Sebastian brought up his bare arm to wave at an empolyee and Kurt recognizied his hand " Oh no " the teens at the table frowned worried " Kurt ? whats wrong ?" Blue eyes blinked " n-nothing I .. have to pee " he stood quickly making his way to the bathroom.

Kurt stared in the mirror " you didn't please tell me you didn't " All of a sudden the door swung open and Kurt stared at the reflection of the man behind him " Okay ! What did I do ? your spanish Lesbian shedevil just went off on me. i haven't spoken to you since Scandals. " Kurt turned slowly, Sebastian watched him do it wondering what was wrong with the smaller teen. Kurt licked his lips staring " do - do you play Lacrosse ?" Sebastian frowned " Yeah.. how did you- " Kurt raised a handhis voice calm as his hand shook " do you have a scar here ?" he asked pointing to a spot below one of his pecks on his chest. Sebastian's eyebrows rose " yeah- how do you know that ?! what- " Kurt rushed past the other teen a bright blush on his face as he came out of the bathroom he grabbed his jacket and bag leaving in a frenzy.

Sam bombarded him with questions that night, Santana, Quinn and Mercedes doing the samed the next day. Kurt told them it was personal and he needed to deal with it on his own. All four didn't like it but respected and loved Kurt enough to back off. The last thing he thought would happen is Sebastian showing up at Mckinely. He wasn't in uniform , he had asked a student where the show choir room was. He'd gotten an odd look but was given directions, when he finally found the room he stepped inside without hesitation unknowingly interrupting the teacher " Kurt " The entire room looked at him " Sebastian ? " it was Blaine that spoke not Kurt who stood " one second " Sebastian nodded quietly waiting and watching the teen collect his things saying goodbye to a few members. " I'm sorry Mr. Shue for the interruption, I'll be back tomorrow for the assignment. " The entire glee club watched as Kurt grabbed Sebastian's hand without hesitation and pulled him from the room " you are so lucky I didn't drive today " Sebastian's mouth fell open as the exited the school " What ? I- " Kurt sighed " we have to go to my house all your questions will be answered. " Green eyes narrowed " fine"

The drive was quiet except for Kurt giving directions he'd sent a text to Sam and Finn that he'd need the house for an hour or two " c'mon " Kurt unlocked the door letting Sebastian follow him inside and close the door behind him. " Take offf your shoes" Sebastian frowned but listened following Kurt into a large bedroom. Kurt sighed putting his things away while dressing down to his v- neck. He opened his laptop and went to his email " A few days ago I received this email. " Sebastian frowned " Okay ?" Kurt placed a hand beside him " sit " still frowning he did as he was told sitting beside Kurt. The lithe teen opened the attachment and started playing the video, Sebastian went rigid. " I didn't know it was you, you don't show your face and that was the problem. " Green eyes flashed with anger " thats the problem!? that- you just saw me naked- you saw Everything ! " Kurt blushed but put a hand on Sebastian's arm " you dont' understand, I don't watch porn it maked me uncomfortable not because their having sex but it feels fake, that the actors are trying too hard to actually be enjoying themselves. That video was of an unknown man masterbating and it was really sexy and I .. jerked off." Kurt blushed as Sebastian stared at him " yesterday when I saw you I recognizied you... parts of you I felt like- " Kurt stood his back to the other teen " What ?" He shook his head, but Sebastian turned him " what ? tell me ! " " I felt like I violated you ! " Green eyes widened and the taller teen jerked back " what ?" " in the bathroom you were so confused,you had no idea why I was embarrassed and I kept seeing you Naked ! kept hearing you moan and growl " His face was bright red while his voice was soft now as Sebastian's hands tightened on his forearms " I kept seeing the way you jerk your hips up and how you roll your shoulders back after you cum. those are the most intamite and private moments of your life and I'd seen all of it and you had no idea. " Kurt finally met green eyes just as Sebastian jerked forward and kissed him. Sebastian held him close clutching at his back , ass, thighs making Kurt whine and grip his shoulders his nails digging into the thin shirt.

Kurt panted breathing into the white sheets below him, once he caught his breath he turned his head to look at Sebastian. The tan teen was laying on his back staring up at the ceiling " So ?" Sebastian turned his head to meet blue eyes " definitely better not that you really need improvement " Kurt giggled then whined " ohh my ass hurts " Sebastian hummed rolling on his side to haul Kurt's leg up on his hip so he could massage Kurt's newly stretched hole. " I'll get you cream or something. " Kurt hummed kissing the other teens chest " your staying for dinner " it wasn't a question and Sebastian vaguely wondered what the hell he was doing, but he just kissed Kurt softly " of course " He liked Kurt always had so he'd stick around see where this went.

The first time Kurt called him his boyfriend Sebastian kissed him the smaller teen had giggled and asked " What's that for ?" And Sebastian smiled and said " for being you " The first time they went to Scandals together a guy had asked Sebastian to dance. The lacrosse player simply smiled and said " I have a boyfriend" Kurt spent the rest of the night on Sebastian's lap kissing him, No one approached him after that.  
Sebastian grinned cupping his face " your frisky tonight " Kurt hummed kissing warm tan skin " mm I suppose " he continued to kiss Bastian's neck sucking at the skin. Green eyes closed in pleasure as long fingers slid over Kurt's creamy white skin " your so gorgeous " Kurt moved his hips one hand moved down to where they were connected while his other arm wrapped around Sebastian's neck. 


	26. Ch 26 Mall Meeting

Kurtbastian Mall meeting glee Au

Kurt was at the mall with Quinn and Mercedes, he'd decided on his blue skinny jeans, black doc martins, a simple blue tshirt and a mckinely high cheerio jacket. " damn " Quinn laughed " what ?" Kurt sighed " he is so hot " Mercedes and Quinn looked over " who ?" He hummed " the tall one in the group in the jeans and white v- neck , he's delicious " Quinn bit her lip and Mercedes grinned " wow white boy, good choice. " Kurt blushed biting his lip and looked at the other teen who incendently was looking at him, he blushed but smiled softly looking back to his friends jumping into the conversation. Kurt laughed and Quinn glared " oh shut up your brothers annoying "

" Hi " Kurt, Quinn, and Mercedes looked over and their he stood, the hot brunette. Quinn and Mercedes shared a look smirking, Kurt blushed " hi " The hottie smiled " I'm Sebastian and I uh.. saw you checkin' me out, wondered if I could get your name and number ?" Kurt blushed " I- I'm Kurt " he put a hand out, Sebastian handed his phone over. Kurt put his number in then handed it back Sebastian smiled " Would I be going to fast if I wanted to see you tonight ?" Kurt blinked " no , were actually having a party you should come " Green eyes moved to the blonde then to Kurt who blushed " you should bring some friends if you want. " Sebastian smiled " yeah, that sounds fun. " Kurt smirked " I'll send you the address when you text me " Sebastian laughed " I'll text you " He leaned in " I swear " then he kissed Kurt's cheek which flushed red.

It was an hour later when Kurt got the text he had just finished helping Quinn with her hair. ''who is it ?" asked Mercedes, " its uh ..its him Sebastian . " Kurt stared at the text 'Hey its Sebastian I was hoping to get the address to see you tonight' Kurt sent Rachel's address and a quick ' it starts 8 see you there ! '

When Sebastian and his friends arrived Kurt was dancing with Santana, he felt Quinn press up against him " your boys here " Kurt smiled looking over to catch Sebastian watching him dance with Quinn and Santana. When the song finished Kurt left the girls on the dance floor, he smiled walking over " hey " Sebastian smiled " you looked good out there " Kurt blushed " thanks " They talked for awhile, when a song ' i hate that i love you' by Rihanna and Ne-yo came on. Kurt's eyes lite up " dance with me ?" Sebastian grinned " yeah " Kurt grabbed the taller boy's hand moving to the dance floor, they danced for three more songs when Jeff came over and whispered in Sebastian's ear. Jeff walked away and Kurt frowned " What is it ?" Sebastian pulled Kurt off the dance floor " We go to Dalton so were leaving early " Kurt pouted " alright " Sebastian smiled " on monday would you meet me at the Lima Bean at 5 ?" Kurt blushed " yeah " Sebastian winked and kissed Kurt's cheek before following Nick and Jeff out.

They met on Monday at the Lima Bean as planned, Kurt sat at a table with a coffee and he was doing his french homework. " Hey " Kurt looked up " hi " Sebastian sat down " have you been here long ?" Kurt hummed " no, just 10 minutes " They spent hours talking and around 7:30pm Sebastian had to leave to get back to Dalton, Kurt walked him out to his car. Surprising both he leaned up and kissed the corner of Sebastian's mouth. " Drive safe " the taller boy smiled " I will, promise "

For the next three weeks they spent hours talking and texting making plans to see eachother Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays. They'd met eachothers families and got along wonderfully.

-2 Months later -  
" So are you dating ?" Kurt blushed, Santana and Quinn were giving him looks " I .. don't know . I mean we act like a couple and we go on dates, but he hasn't asked. " " Have you kissed ?" Quinn kissed looking at Sam and Rachel " well.. yes " Kurt's phone rang playing ' i hate that I love you ' [ phone conversation] " you know I'm in glee " " yeah, I want to see you tonight ''  
Kurt frowned " its Thursday, I'll see you in a few hours, Bas " " no, I look my parents are leaving tonight and won't be back till Tuesday " Kurt swallowed " and ?" " and come stay the weekend with me , call in a favor with your dad. please babe . " Kurt blushed " I- I'll try, okay " He heard the other teen sigh " alright "

Oddly enough his dad agreed so he packed a bag for 4 nights and texted Sebastian " I'm almost to your house " was sent back instantly. The drive back was quiet except for th music, Kurt was reclined back the warm sun on his face. Sebastian had his hand resting on Kurt's inner thigh. When they got back Sebastian and Kurt ate then went to Bastian's room to watch a movie. They were cuddling on the bed Kurt's head on the taller boy's shoulder " Bas " Sebastian was focused on the movie, but his hand tapped on Kurt's hip " yeah " " Can I ask you something ?" '' anything sweetheart " Kurt slid his fingers over Sebastian's chest " are we.. dating ?" Bastian's hand paused before continuing " yeah " Kurt smiled into Sebastian's shoulder and linked their fingers together, he leaned up and nuzzled into the brunette's neck. Sebastian turned his head " baby " The lithe teen hummed tilting his head back " yeah ?" Bastian kissed him shifting on top of him, they made out for awhile till Kurt pulled back " I'm hungry " Sebastian smiled " alright dinner time "

It was Sunday night, Kurt and Sebastian lay on the floor in the living room where they had a fire going. Kurt leaned up and kissed him pressing together till the smaller teen pulled Sebastian's shirt off. Kurt slid his hands over the muscular chest till Sebastian pulled the other boys shirt off then reached to unzip the lithe teen's jeans. Kurt lifted his hips and helped take them off, Sebastian slotted himself between Kurt's thighs. As they kissed Kurt undid the other's jeans and pushed them down his legs. They slowly and passionately worked each other over till they made love, Kurt lay on his stomach his head resting on his arms as Sebastian trailed his fingers over the pale back his lips sliding over his spine. Kurt giggled his leg kicking up,  
Sebastian caught his ankle sliding his hand up a pale calf to his thigh. " you're so beautiful " " Bas " Kurt whined blushing.

Sebastian walked out into the backyard and paused, they had spread a blanket out on the grass. Kurt lay back on it in the sun wearing jean cut offs and sunglasses, Sebastian swallowed walking over and laid beside him. Kurt smiled " hey sexy" Bastian kissed a pale shoulder " hi, open up " Kurt tilted his head back and opened his mouth and Sebastian fed him the chocolate strawberry " mm " Kurt moaned chewing and swallowing then he was being kissed " mm " They gave soft pecks " I'm going to fall in love with you Bastian " Sebastian kissed Kurt's nose " I know I'm fallen in love with you " 


	27. Ch 27 I love you GODDAMNIT

Kurtbastian Glee

3 years after Highschool - 2015

They had been basically pushed together, Blaine's need to be surrounded by people that he already knows in a City he doesn't has become annoying. Befriending Sebastian Smythe was the last thing Kurt ever wanted. They spent the first 7 months fighting about everything really. But it changed when he and Blaine broke up , it was emotional and mutual but they went separate ways for 4 months. Kurt moved back into the Loft with Santana and Blaine had Sam and Tina moved into their shared apartment. It took him years 2 to be exact to acknowledge his attraction to Sebastian by then Blaine had dated 4 different guys 2 like Kurt and 2 men who were completely his opposite. Some how in the 3 years they were all connected Sebastian ended up being practically best friends with Santana and Dani, Elliot appreaciated his personality but he and Kurt were thick as thieves.

2018

Tonight was another Saturday night at Santana's favorite club, they were all together Elliott, Sebastian, Santana, Brittany, Dani, Blaine and his new boyfriend Jet along with Nick and Jeff who were a package deal with Sebastian. Kurt had been asked to dance and had been passed from partner to partner at one point he felt a body press up against him , it was Elliott " I'm heading out soon are you coming with ?" Kurt had tipped his head back and muttered " not tonight " Elliott had danced with him threw another song before twirling away and saying his goodbye. Kurt left the dance floor to grab a drink leaning against Sebastian so he could push himself up and as the bartender; Nikki for a water. Blaine and Jet were giggling and Jeff and Nick were squished between the couple and Sebastian who wrapped his arm around Kurt to keep him up. Kurt downed his water and felt Jeff press into him " Were heading out you coming with ?"  
Kurt hummed " yeah I think so, Did Tana leave yet?"

Jeff giggled as Nick squeezed his waist " yeah with Britt. "

Kurt smiled " Okay " he turned to Sebastian opening his mouth when the man suddenly pulled away and walked over to the dance floor letting a blonde twink wrap himself around the man. Kurt felt his shoulders fall but he rolled his eyes and turned back to Jeff " lets go " The blonde frowned eyes moving from Sebastian to Kurt " is everything - "

Kurt raised a hand before grabbing Blaine's arm " Hey! we're heading out you need help home ?"

His ex- fiance grinned " no We'll be a little longer "

The brunette hummed with a smile wrapping an arm around Nick to hold him up " alright, be safe "

Jet grinned " always Kurt "

The three said goodbyes before helping Nick out of the club and to a cab, It dropped the couple off first so Kurt could help Jeff with Nick.

Kurt showered and changed before checking on Santana and Brittany who were curled together on their bed. He sighed going into his bedroom and getting comfortable in bed. He laid there staring at the ceiling and in that moment Kurt made a choice Jeff had seen and it made him feel pathetic. Sebastian may have changed in some ways but he was still Sebastian and the man would never see him as anything more then a friend. So Kurt had to stop , he'd be polite in social gatherings but he was done pining for a man he couldn't have he did that in High school and he was not going to do as a 26 year old grown man.

So Kurt spent more time at work was his safehaven he spent long hours with Isabelle usually about his fashion . Before he knew it had been 5 long months and all of his friends had noticed, he spent so much time with Elliot and Dani. Less time at home with Santana and Brittany who had been inviting Sebastian, Jeff and Nick over alot lately. Kurt had lunch with Blaine and Jet every Tuesday at their favorite Diner . Kurt was super excited he had rushed home after a long talk with Isabelle was setting everything up on her end so Kurt could pack. He had left his bedroom door wide open while pulled his suitcase out and packed all the essitentials mostly clothes he could work/ relax in. Once that was done he headed to the bathroom to pack all his travel hygeine bag, the sound of the door closing caught his attention. Kurt grinned " Tana ! you'll never believe it I " he trailed off when he exited the bathroom to see ALL of his friends standing in the living room " um... hello "

His blue eyes bounced from Dani and El to Blaine, Santana and Britt and finally landed on Jeff, Nick and of course Sebastian . " We need to talk Kurt " The lithe man bit his lip " look I 'd really love to stick around for this weird meeting your having but I have a flight to catch " Blaine frowned " Flight ? where are you going ?" Kurt grinned bouncing on his toes " Oh my God! Paris ! can you believe it ? Isabelle got me my first Fashion Show she worked out all the details if this goes well I could have my own line " he squealed barely watching his friends while turning and heading back to his room to stuff the travel kit into his suit case and close it . Kurt grabbed his messanger bag stuffing his charger for his phone and computer before heading back out " Isabelle said it should be a month to three tops, I gave you this months rent already but If you need anything I'll be sure to transfer money to your account. " " Why Won't you talk to me !?" the others didn't seem surprised by Sebastian's out burst apparently he's wanted to say it for awhile. Kurt swallowed " Its been 5 months Kurt.. I - I don't know what I did But I miss you and I'm sorry. But we're your friends and being mad at me is one thing but in the process not seeing Nick, Jeff barely being home enough to see Tana and Britt ?What's with that ?" Kurt bit his lip fingers turning white where he held the leather strap " look.. I'm dealing with my own thing.. and I'd love to talk about it but I have to go. " Kurt quickly turned " Kurt just tell him ! " the man winced at Elliott's demand , all eyes moved from Elliott to Kurt " Tell me what ?" That was Sebastian his voice sounded rubbed raw, Kurt squeezed his eyes shut " El- "

" No Kurt its been 3 years... watching you has become painful just tell him please. " He didn't really need to but Sebastian didn't want to believe what Elliott was implying , Jeff gasped " this whole time ? that night at Jenson's the last night we were all together ?" Kurt sighed turning slowly " fine, I'll tell him but then I'm leaving . This is my dream and won't give it up . I'm in love with you Sebastian I have been for long time. I couldn't do it anymore because I finally acknowledge it . When I could to myself it didn't hurt as much but once I did.. watching you pick up any semi attractive drunk man just to go home and fuck him.. I couldn't live like that anymore I .. so I did this . I distanced myself and I worked my ass off to get the hell away from you. "  
Sebastian's mouth fell open " what you love me but you don't want anything to do with me ? ! I stayed I let Blaine and Nick and Jeff talk me into becoming a part of your life after highschool ? watching you with Blaine ! helping you two get engaged I've wanted you since I was 17 you don't think that that hurt ! knowing you would never see me as anything more then some Slut ! "

Kurt glared " I have never thought you were a slut ! ever before or after we were friends. Needing sexual affection to fill whatever hole your parents made yeah I knew that. Then what you did it so you wouldn't have to watch me be miserable ! ? " Kurt shook his head " after Blaine I've been an open field at any time you could've asked me out on a real date but you never did , I'm supposed to believe you were in love with me ?"

Sebastian marched over " Are you kidding me !? I will never be a man that deserves you ! I can never be the boyfriend you want. I'm not romantic or emotional. I'm dirty and sexy and overconfident and usually I'm egotistical jerk but I love you GODDAMNIT" Kurt felt his chest heaving and he grabbed Sebastian by the back of his neck and kissed him . Sebastian held him close letting there mouths move fast and passionate against eachothers. When Kurt pulled away he met gleaming green eyes " you have your passport ?" Sebastian blinked " yeah.. at home " Kurt smiled " well come on we have a flight to catch. "


End file.
